In memoriam
by Ekhi
Summary: Drabbles, viñetas, OS, Crossovers, AU's con Beth Greene como implicada. (Spoilers hasta el 5x08, Coda)
1. Introducción

En este pequeño rincón voy a ir publicando a medida que escriba, viñetas, drabbles, one-shots en relación al personaje Beth Greene, porque (igual que otras y otros antes que ella) se merecía una muerte mejor en mi opinión. Gustase o no gustase, la forma en la que han terminado con ella me ha resultado de lo más… barato, sin sentido e incoherente que ha hecho esta serie (y ya van unas cuantas muertes como ésta y otras "cagadas" que son para...). Así que para matar el rato y sumar un proyecto más a los que ya tengo abiertos (y que continuaré), aquí estoy.

Habrá AU's del episodio Coda o anteriores, AU's 100% de la serie, momentos Bethyl (para mí era más factible que el Caryl, aunque visto el rumbo de los acontecimientos recientes… en fin), crossovers…

Avisaré al inicio de cada capítulo, si alguno tiene continuación lo marcaré también al principio.

_No sé cuándo actualizaré,_ puede que me entre la locura transitoria y en un día suba dos cosas o tarde más de una semana en subir 4 líneas. Sé que no puedo pediros una fidelidad cuando no sé cuándo actualizaré así que, gracias de antemano a quien se interese por esto.

Si alguien tiene una petición concreta que le gustaría ver, un prompt que haya visto por ahí, podéis dejármelo en un review o enviármela a modo de PM y la apuntaré en mi lista.

* * *

><p>En esta Intro voy a ir añadiendo en la lista de abajo un leve sumario de cada capítulo para facilitaros la tarea:<p>

**- Capítulo 2:** Ubicado en el episodio 5x08, en LA escena. Leve Crossover al incluir un personaje de la serie SPN.

- **Capítulo 3:** AU sin zombies. Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

**- Capítulo 4:** AU sin zombies. Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte II

- **Capítulo 5:** AU sin zombies. Todo objetivo tiene su precio. Ese precio, en ocasiones, se paga con sangre.

- **Capítulo 6:** AU sin zombies. Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte III

**- Capítulo 7:** AU sin zombies. Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte IV

**- Capítulo 8:** AU sin zombies. Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte V

**- Capítulo 9:** Au sin zombies. Es el día de Nochebuena y siempre hay quien hace las compras navideñas a última hora.

-** Capítulo 10:** AU sin zombies. Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte VI

- **Capítulo 11:** AU Futuro. Maggie y Daryl salen a por suministros cuando se cruzan con algo que les trae viejos recuerdos**. **

**- Capítulo 12: **Carol despierta en el hospital y Beth está ahí. _(Escena eliminada 5x08)_

**- Capítulo 13:** AU Futuro. Tiempo después de lo acontecido en el Grady Memorial, hay fechas que siguen estando marcadas en el calendario.

-** Capítulo 14:** AU Coda. El grupo sigue el plan de Rick para recuperar a Carol y Beth del Grady Memorial.

-** Capítulo 15: **Crossover SPN/TWD. Según ciertas leyes de la doctrina de la Iglesia, los suicidas terminan en el infierno. (Post-Coda)

- **Capítulo 16:** Post Coda. Es hora de enterrarla y seguir adelante.

- **Capítulo 17:** AU sin zombies**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte VII


	2. Tessa

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** Ubicado en el episodio 5x08, en LA escena. Leve Crossover al incluir un personaje de la serie SPN.

**Advertencias:** Mención a la muerte de un personaje.

* * *

><p>El sonido del disparo resonó en el silencioso pasillo con violencia. El tiempo pareció detenerse por un simple segundo para recuperar la desventaja y solventarla con celeridad, escuchándose un nuevo rugido de un arma al ser descargada.<p>

El cuerpo de Beth en el suelo iba tiñendo de rojo el suelo impoluto del hospital, su pecho ya no se movía más a causa de su respiración.

Estaba muerta.

Si alguien le preguntara si había sentido algo al arrancarle la vida de forma tan cruda, ruin y sorpresiva, no habría sabido qué responder.

Para ella había sido como un parpadeo. Antes de cerrar los ojos todo era brillante, lleno de color, de calidez y de vida. Pero una vez cerrados, al volver a abrirlos todo eso había desaparecido. Todo parecía igual pero era diferente, no en vano se encontraba de pie entre el cuerpo caído de Dawn y el suyo propio. La sangre de ambas resaltaba sobre el blanco del suelo guardando una opacidad que aumentó el hueco en el fondo de su estómago.

Parpadeó confundida intentando comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo pero no tardó en entenderlo, en ver la magnitud del momento, en ser consciente de que las lágrimas que Daryl estaba vertiendo sin esfuerzo, eran por ella.

Alargó una mano en su dirección intentando rozarle el hombro, intentando hacerle comprender que… ¿Qué debía explicarle? ¿Qué debía…?

Escuchó un leve chisporroteo que hizo que las luces parpadearan, alzó la mirada confusa hacia las lámparas del techo. ¿El generador estaba fallando?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una figura acercándose al grupo de policías que había hecho de aquel hospital su hogar. No la conocía, era la primera vez que la veía. ¿Sería una recién llegada tal vez?

La vio escurrirse entre los cuerpos de los agentes, bajo el brazo extendido de la policía que había vuelto a casa. Su media melena oscura se movía a cada paso que daba, sus ojos alternaron su mirada entre el cuerpo inerte de Dawn y el de Beth.

Beth dio un paso atrás al ver a Dawn junto a su cuerpo aún caliente, una mirada de incredulidad clara en sus ojos.

- Es hora de marchar, Dawn.- Dijo la recién llegada tendiéndole una mano a la policía quien volvió a mirar las heridas de bala en su frente, su arma caída, la sangre manchándolo todo.- Toma mi mano, Dawn.- Insistió la chica con voz calmada.

La policía miró a Beth quien reculó otro paso más, el eco del llanto de su familia y las palabras de Rick llegaban ensordecidas a sus oídos.

La chica apuñó los dedos de ambas manos, podía sentir la escayola aún en su muñeca aunque ya no le dolía, al igual que las cicatrices de su cara.

- Tu tiempo aquí se ha agotado.- Repitió la morena dando un paso en dirección a Dawn quien, tras un último vistazo a su cuerpo inerte, se irguió y con mirada incomprendida y asustada, tomó la mano que le tendía.

Una gran bola de luz emanó de la unión de ambas, Beth se cubrió el rostro con el brazo izquierdo, aplacando la claridad que amenazaba con cegarle por completo. Cuando la luz volvió a su tono habitual y descubrió sus ojos, Dawn había desaparecido y sólo quedaba ella.

- ¿Qué has hecho con ella?- Preguntó Beth rozando de forma inconsciente el interior de su escayola, en busca de las tijeras que ya habían sido usadas.- ¿Quién eres?- Añadió al verla acercarse a ella con expresión taciturna pero amistosa.- ¿Eres un... ángel?- Preguntó en tono dubitativo.

La mujer morena negó con la cabeza haciendo que el vacío se asentara en las entrañas de la chica.

- No soy un ángel, pero tampoco soy un demonio.- Comentó la mujer con una sonrisa conciliadora, buscando encontrar la comprensión y la calma en la chica frente a ella.- ¿Entiendes lo que te ha ocurrido, verdad, Beth?- Cuestionó ella deteniéndose frente a la chica.- Ella te disparó y…- Desvió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de la chica que Daryl intentaba coger en sus brazos para sacarle de allí. – Has muerto.

Beth apretó los labios. Ya no lloraba más. No iba a hacerlo ahora. Alzó el mentón en un gesto desafiante, se había enfrentado a demasiado como para dejarse ahora asustar por alguien más. No, no era débil.

- Lo sé.- Dijo finalmente volviéndose hacia el grupo que poco a poco desandaban sus pasos para salir del hospital. Su mirada clara fija en las alas cosidas en el chaleco de Daryl. Dio un paso en su dirección pero algo la retuvo, alguien.

- Ya no hay más nada para ti aquí, Beth.- Le dijo la mujer esbozando una sonrisa cordial y entristecida.- Tu destino está cumplido.- Añadió con voz pausada.- Si les amas, no irás tras ellos.- Beth agachó la mirada y agitó la cabeza para mantener las lágrimas a raya.

- No es justo…- Murmuró en un hilo de voz alzando la vista hacia la puerta que habían cruzado para ir a buscarla, para rescatarla, para poder volver con su familia. Miró a la morena.- Aún tengo cosas que hacer y… No estoy preparada.

- Nadie lo está.- Apoyó su mano sobre su hombro, viéndola encogerse por el contacto.- Pero tuviste tu segunda oportunidad, y la aprovechaste.- Le dijo haciéndole recordar aquel error en la granja que no hizo más que infundirle más ganas todavía por seguir luchando por vivir en ese mundo oscurecido.- Tu padre te espera,- ante aquellas palabras las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas- tu madre, tu hermano también.- Un leve apretón en su hombro le impidió moverse y correr tras ellos, cada vez más lejos, dejándola atrás.

- Pero…- Arrugó el ceño.- ¿Y mi hermana? ¿Daryl, Judith y…?- Preguntó secándose la comisura de los ojos con el puño del jersey.- Ellos… No puedo dejarles solos, no ahora.- Negó con la cabeza, rompiendo el roce entre ambas al dar un paso atrás. – Mi padre lo entendería y,- negó de nuevo- no puedo irme ahora.- Apretó los labios con gesto decidido.- No lo haré.

Un paso, otro más, un tercero.

- No quieres hacer esto, Beth, créeme, será peor.- Beth le dio la espalda deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo, viendo alguna gota solitaria de sangre en dirección a la puerta.- La muerte es parte de la vida, no puedes evitarla. No puedes volver.- Le escuchó decir.- No puedo obligarte a venir conmigo pero… No puedes volver a tu cuerpo. Seguirás vagando en este mundo hasta perder la cordura. – Beth tomó aire.- Con el paso de los años, a medida que todos ellos vayan desapareciendo y tú sigas aquí, anclada, te convertirás en su mayor pesadilla y en la de aquellos que se crucen contigo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Beth miró por encima de su hombro a la mujer.

- Soy fuerte y no voy a dañar a nadie. Lo prometo.

La joven echó a correr por el pasillo atravesando la puerta sin necesidad de abrirla yendo al encuentro de la familia que había perdido.

Tessa, la vio alejarse con agilidad en busca de una vida que ya no le pertenecía. Alzó la mirada al techo pasándose una mano por el pelo.

- ¿Por qué todos piensan que ellos son diferentes?- Se dijo para sí misma antes de desaparecer del pasillo e ir en busca de la próxima alma perdida.

No iba a tardar mucho en dar con quien fuera, no escuchando sus gritos de forma incesante a cada instante que caminaba ese mundo envuelto en el caos, el hambre y la violencia.

* * *

><p><em>Este es mi primer intento en escribir algo ubicado en la MSF. Soy bastante propensa a montarme crossovers mentales con ciertas seriesfandoms/películas, y SPN suele ser uno de los más habituales. _

_A quienes no conocéis la serie, os comento que Tessa (la morena que aparece en el pasillo) es una parca, es decir, sirviente de la Muerte encargadas de llevarse a las almas una vez se acerca la hora. No pueden obligar a nadie a ir con ellas, tienen que intentar convencerles de ello. Si un alma se niega a irse con la Parca, se convierte en fantasma y con el tiempo en un espíritu vengativo. _

_Si tenéis cualquier duda, sugerencia, tomatazo, comentario, sentíos libres de dejarlo en un review o pm. _

_Gracias por leer._


	3. El mundo a tiempo I

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Primera parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

* * *

><p>Sentada frente a su escritorio, deslizó su dedo sobre el ratón del portátil al ver el aviso de un nuevo mensaje llegando a su correo electrónico. Mordió el extremo del lápiz con parsimonia mientras esperaba a que la lenta conexión de su servidor terminara de espabilar y refrescara la página.<p>

Ahogó un suspiro e hincó el codo izquierdo sobre el escritorio de madera mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre su mano, su mirada fija en la pantalla brillante.

Clicó sobre el último mensaje viendo que se trataba de la compañía de mensajería indicándole que la mañana siguiente le iba a llegar el paquete con el libro que había pedido en una página de internet. Lo había encargado hacía más de una semana, y tras un aviso indicándole el retraso del envío, finalmente iba a poder tenerlo en sus manos.

- Justo a tiempo.- Murmuró echando un vistazo hacia el calendario que colgaba de la pared frente a ella. A penas quedaban unos días para el cumpleaños de su padre y ese libro sabía que iba a ser el regalo perfecto ese año.

Miró con cariño la foto sujeta al calendario con varios clips.

En ella podía verse a toda la familia reunida entorno a la mesa en las Navidades anteriores. Maggie tenía su brazo posado sobre los hombros de Glenn, su novio desde hacía unos años. Shawn se estaba riendo tras ver las mejillas encendidas y la mirada brillante de Beth al haber bebido varias copas de champán con permiso de su progenitor. Su padre sonreía afable en la cabecera de la mesa con su mujer de pie a su lado, su brazo rodeando su cintura. Tras ellos había un gran árbol con luces, espumillones, bolas de todos los colores.

Sonrió para sí con una renovada energía y continuó tecleando, rellenando líneas y más líneas en el documento que estaba redactando para el centro donde trabajaba. Su sonrisa fue menguando poco a poco a medida que volvía su atención de nuevo a la tarea que tenía entre manos y que precisaba de todos sus sentidos para llegar a buen puerto.

Pulsó con fuerza el botón "enter" tras adjuntar el documento en un nuevo correo electrónico y enviárselo a su jefe en el centro. Se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla y estiró ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza, destensando su agarrotada espalda.

Evan seguramente no vería su correo hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo que sus nervios iban a tener que aguantar hasta que pudiera leer su propuesta antes de devolvérsela con los posibles cambios y así poder enviarla a quien fuera pertinente.

Se mordió el labio inferior al desviar su mirada hacia las fotografías que había sobre el escritorio. Rostros sonrientes de diferentes niños, de edades dispares le miraban, mostrándole por qué era tan importante que se encontrara a esas horas de la noche delante de su ordenador, con el flexo encendido tecleando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Deshizo la trenza que sujetaba su melena, enredando los dedos en ella, soltando las hebras sintiendo que le dolía el pelo hasta la raíz del mismo. Echó hacia atrás la silla tras asegurarse de imprimir una copia del documento antes de apagar el ordenador.

Se puso en pie y ordenó los papeles sobre el escritorio, dejando a la vista lo que iba a necesitar en unas horas para volver al trabajo.

Aguantando un bostezo apagó la lámpara y se deslizó en la oscuridad rumbo a su habitación, que estaba a escasos metros sin puerta de por medio al tratarse de un pequeño estudio.

No podía permitirse mucho más con el sueldo del centro donde trabaja como educadora social, pero era suficiente para llenar su pequeña nevera, pagar el billete de autobús de forma ocasional y pedirse un café de vez en cuando en la cafetería junto al bloque donde vivía.

Se metió bajo las sábanas y la manta tras descalzarse.

- Lo olvidaba…- Susurró quitándose las gafas y depositándolas en la bobina de madera reciclada que le servía como taburete. Un poco de pintura había hecho auténticos milagros con ese cacharro.

Cerró los ojos frotando su mejilla contra la almohada, subiendo la sábana y la manta hasta rozar con ella sus labios.

* * *

><p>Apagó de un manotazo el despertador que parecía bailar sobre la vieja bobina amenazando con aterrizar en el suelo y hacerse añicos. Antes de que pudiera precipitarse al vacío, lo dejó en el centro tras quitar la alarma. Con mirada somnolienta y el pelo enmarañado como un nido de pájaros, ocultó un bostezo tras su mano derecha, estirando el brazo izquierdo hasta rozar con sus dedos el papel pintado de la pared. Depositó el antebrazo bajo sus ojos, disfrutando de ese minuto previo antes de terminar de quitarse las sábanas y la manta de encima ayudada por sus pies que hicieron un ovillo de ellas.<p>

Se puso en pie calzándose sus viejas zapatillas de felpa de corazones y cogió la bata regalo de su madre siendo una adolescente. Aún le quedaba bien aunque las mangas que antes cubrían sus muñecas comenzaban a rozar la mitad de su antebrazo. Pero seguía quitándole el frío nada más despertarse en aquel pequeño estudio con la calefacción sin arreglar. Todavía.

Anotó mentalmente la necesidad de llamar de nuevo al casero para saber si por fin, su primo iba a pasarse por allí para ver por qué no funcionaba la calefacción. No era cuestión de esperar al crudo invierno para avisarle, entonces sería demasiado tarde y alguien acabaría llamando al tanatorio más cercano tras des enclaustrar su cadáver del iceberg en el que se habría convertido su casa.

Rebuscando en el suelo en pos de su goma de pelo escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar. Soltó un pequeño grito al ver la hora en el reloj. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas? Con paso sigiloso se acercó al pequeño armario tras la puerta principal y sacó de él un bate metálico regalo de Maggie y Glenn tras pagar su fianza en aquel piso.

Beth apartó con cuidado la tapa de la mirilla para así poder ver exactamente quién le llamaba a esas horas. El timbre volvió a sonar haciendo que la chica estrujara el bate entre sus manos, pegándolo a su pecho al no ser capaz de ver quién estaba al otro lado. El maldito pasillo estaba a oscuras porque a alguien se le había ocurrido desenroscar la bombilla, otra vez, llevándosela a su casa, otra vez.

Se mordió el labio inferior y soltó su mano derecha del bate acercándola al pomo de la puerta.

- Sé que hay alguien ahí.- Dijo una voz grave y hosca desde el otro lado. Beth dio un respingo golpeándose con la nuca en la puerta.- Joder, que no tengo todo el día.- Repitió pegando la yema de su dedo índice al timbre haciendo que resonara como una bomba atómica en la quietud del edificio.

Beth tomó aire y se movió hasta pegar su hombro izquierdo junto al quicio de la puerta y la abrió los centímetros que la cadena le permitía. Miró con expresión inquieta pero segura a quien fuera que había madrugado más que ella.

Una caja de cartón con una pegatina y una carpeta con un papel sujeto por un clip se coló por el hueco que había dejado golpeándole contra la mano que sujetaba el bate.

- Échame una firma en la casilla de abajo.- Dijo el hombre extendiéndole un bolígrafo.

- ¿Es mi libro?- Preguntó Beth sorprendida viendo en el remitente la dirección de la página web. Echó un rápido vistazo al mensajero reparando por vez primera en la camiseta corporativa con las mangas arrancadas. ¿Es que no tenía frío?

- Puedes firmar con una X si no sabes.- Insistió el hombre rascándose la mejilla sin molestarse en mirarla.

Aquello pareció sacar a Beth de su ensoñación quien tras lanzarle una mirada furibunda, firmó el papel con rapidez comprobando que todo estuviera en orden. Añadió su número de identidad y le devolvió la carpeta al mensajero.

- Gracias por…- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase y nada más recuperar la carpeta con el albarán firmado, el mensajero desapareció por el pasillo a paso rápido.- Sí que tenía prisa…

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y devolvió el bate a su sitio. Rasgó el precinto del paquete viendo la portada del libro escogido como cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>Sus compañeros preferían pasar junto a su mesa sin pararse a decirle nada o si quiera intentar hacer contacto visual. Generalmente no hacían falta excusas para detenerse junto a la mesa de la educadora rubia y entablar una buena conversación con ella. Siempre tenía una expresión que invitaba a hablar con ella.<p>

Pero esa mañana parecía que el mismo diablo le hubiera poseído a juzgar por sus cejas fruncidas al igual que sus labios, la pequeña vena latente en su sien y la manera casi frenética con la que aporreaba las teclas y soltaba palabras inconexas en voz baja como si su interlocutor estuviera delante suyo. Su dedo índice se clavó sobre el INTRO con ímpetu, resonando en la quietud de la sala que compartía con el resto de compañeros.

Soltó un resoplido y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Cuando las deslizó hacia su mentón y abrió los ojos, vio la expresión de sus compañeros.

Esbozó una suave sonrisa intentando disculparse, sabía que había tenido un día más atravesado de lo habitual con la negativa a su petición de fondos para poder sufragar los gastos de una actividad para el grupo de niños de 10 años. Sabía que era casi imposible que le dijeran que sí, pero tenía que intentarlo, y los niños se lo merecían, así que había peleado con uñas y dientes para que les dieran algo. Pero la respuesta diplomática había mandado al diablo su intento y su serenidad habitual.

Había sido un varapalo para ella, pero peor había sido imaginar que cuanto había ideado para con aquel grupo, iba a tener que quedarse metido en un cajón junto a tantas otras iniciativas que se daban de bruces con el "no" burocrático que comenzaba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas.

- Necesito un café.- Susurró para sí poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la pequeña salita que usaban para despejar sus cabezas y charlar. - ¿Queda todavía?- Preguntó Beth a la espalda de su compañero Steve quien se quedó rígido en el acto dándole su respuesta.- Vale…- Pronunció con lentitud mirando el reloj de la pared.- Voy a salir a por un café.

- Hay para preparar otra cafete… Me callo.- Dijo Steve con su café en la mano deslizándose por el hueco de la puerta hacia su mesa.

- ¿Alguien quiere algo de la cafetería?- Preguntó colocándose el abrigo y cogiendo la cartera del bolso junto al teléfono.

Un coro de noes y peticiones acabaron anotados en un post it amarillo y guardado en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Se anudó la bufanda en torno al cuello y salió del centro a paso rápido hacia la cafetería a dos manzanas de allí.

Hundió sus manos en los bolsillos escuchando el taconeo de sus botas restallando sobre la acera vacía de la calle. Las luces del alumbrado público dibujaban su silueta sobre el asfalto humedecido por la lluvia y algunos copos solitarios que no habían terminado de cuajar.

Escondió su nariz tras la tela de la bufanda que su madre había tejido el invierno anterior y sorteó un charco aparentemente helado.

Por fin pudo distinguir el brillo del cartel iluminado de la cafetería.

El tintineo de la campanilla al abrir la puerta anunció su presencia a la camarera del local quien clavó su mirada avellana en ella con una sonrisa.

- Pensaba que te habías olvidado de nosotros.- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa pasando la bayeta sobre la encimera y gesticulando con su mano para que tomara asiento en uno de los taburetes.

Beth le devolvió la sonrisa sentándose en el taburete y comenzando a desenrollar la bufanda dejándola sobre la encimera.

- Hola Lori.- Le dijo cruzando las piernas y dando un rápido vistazo a la colección de tartas y demás dulces de las que disponían. - ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó desviando su mirada unos instantes hacia su prominente barriga.

La mujer acarició con cariño su abultado vientre acercándose a ella tras terminar de adecentar la barra. Apoyó ambos antebrazos sobre la encimera acariciando las manos heladas de Beth.

- Hoy tengo un día tranquilo.- Le aseguró.- ¿Y tú?

Beth rodó los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros, forzándose a sonreír.

- Entiendo, uno de esos días…- Comentó la mujer de melena oscura mirándole. Beth asintió.- Bien, entonces te pondré un buen café con un trozo de tarta de chocolate.- La chica sonrió agradecida.

- Gracias. Ponme para llevar también un capuchino, un con leche y un trozo de tarta de manzana si te queda.

Lori tomó nota y comenzó a preparar las bebidas mientras Beth esperaba ojeando el periódico.

La chica comenzó a tararear en voz baja la canción que sonaba la radio sin prestar excesiva atención a las noticias del día. Se detuvo con curiosidad sobre la sección del horóscopo, esbozando una sonrisa incrédula ante el vaticinio de un día perfecto para ella.

- Terriblemente perfecto…- Dijo para sí mientras continuaba leyendo el resto de su destino del día.

Ya no quedaban muchas horas para que pudiera cumplirse su buena fortuna en cuanto al dinero que le auguraba el periódico.

El aroma de su café recién hecho le hizo apartar sus ojos de las hojas y darse de bruces con un café exquisito y un trozo de tarta de chocolate que realmente parecían dos raciones juntas.

- ¿No es mucho?- Preguntó con voz pequeña pensando que las hormonas alteradas de la mujer le habían hecho ver mal al cortarle su porción.

- Es lo que necesitas.- Le aseguró Lori con una sonrisa tapando los botes de los cafés restantes y empaquetando en papel de aluminio la porción de tarta de manzana.- A esa invito yo.- Dijo ella aceptando el billete que Beth le tendía devolviéndole las vueltas.

- Gracias Lori.- Contestó Beth con una gran sonrisa bebiendo un trago de su café caliente murmurando en aprobación.- Está delicioso. ¡Volveré pronto!- Le prometió rescatando su bufanda y los cafés para volver al centro.

Se encontraba maniobrando para abrir la puerta sin perder la bufanda, los cafés o la tarda en el proceso cuando la puerta se abrió. Dando un paso atrás logró librarse de un buen portazo en plena cara. La puerta era de cristal, ¿es que la gente no era capaz de mirar?

Un hombre con un gorro calado hasta las orejas y un paquete bajo el brazo, se abrió paso sin prestarle más atención de la necesaria, sin molestarse en sujetarle la puerta para que pudiera salir.

- Muchas gracias.- Masculló Beth entre dientes sintiendo que la nube negra había vencido a la expectativa de la tarta de chocolate en su estómago para alegrarle el día.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el frío golpearle la cara y echó a andar con rapidez por la calle sintiendo el frío acariciar su cuello y mejillas ante la falta de una barrera como su bufanda. Por querer volver cuanto antes no se había molestado en ponérsela en torno al cuello y colgaba de su brazo izquierdo, bamboleándose como un columpio.

Para cuando alcanzó el centro sus dientes castañeaban, su nariz parecía la de un payaso y juraba que sus córneas se habían congelado en el camino.

Con manos heladas desenvolvió su tarta y se llevó un trozo a la boca, saboreando el chocolate derretido del interior del bizcocho. Gimió con deleite ante la explosión de sabor al combinarlo con un sorbo del café.

Quizá el día no iba a ser completamente negro al fin y al cabo.

* * *

><p><em>Me ha entrado de forma repentina el arrebato de empezar este breve AU que no creo que me ocupe muchos capítulos y no he podido ni querido resistirme a él porque después de la sequía escritoril que ando sufriendo, todo lo que llega, es más que bien recibido<em>

_Como reza al principio, será Bethyl porque hay que mantener el ánimo alto y se acercan las Navidades jajaja_

_Gracias a Gato por darme el oficio de la moza para este AU y sin quererlo darme una idea para otro._

_¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios en el capítulo anterior y por mostrar vuestro interés en este nuevo proyecto! Sois amor *-*_

_Cualquier duda, sugerencia, petición, comentario: seré todo ojos._


	4. El mundo a tiempo II

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Segunda parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**Perdonar las erratillas ^^'**

* * *

><p>Su labio inferior era presa de sus dientes y un mechón de pelo rubio de su dedo índice, pulgar y corazón mientras lo enredaba entre ellos, rotándolo, tensándolo, destensándolo, mordiéndole con suavidad.<p>

Su mirada azul saltaba de un artículo a otro ojeando la libreta abierta frente al teclado para poder mirar las diferencias. Su sueldo y su trabajo habían hecho que antes de comprar nada mirara en mil y un sitios el artículo hasta dar con el más barato de todos, agenciándoselo para ella con una sonrisa triunfal.

Clicó sobre el artículo en la segunda página en la que lo había buscado y lo añadió a su cesta comenzando a introducir su dirección y el número de su tarjeta para efectuar el pago. Sonriente miró el correo electrónico que le confirmaba que su pedido adelantado para las compras de Navidad de ese año, ya estaba en proceso.

Desenvolvió la piruleta con forma de corazón que le había dado uno de sus compañeros y se la llevó a la boca empujándose contra el borde del escritorio hasta hacer rodar la silla en dirección a la cocina. Sin desmontarse de ella, más bien colocándose de rodillas en la misma, observó que la pasta estaba a punto de cocerse por completo. Echó una ojeada al sofrito que había preparado para acompañar a los espaguetis y apagó el fuego tras comprobar que estaba ya preparado.

Rodando volvió de nuevo frente a su escritorio, teniendo que ayudarse con sus pies enfundados en calcetines para recuperar su posición frente al ordenador. Sacó la piruleta con un sonoro plop e inició sesión en su cuenta de Skype para hablar con su hermana. Había prometido hablar con ella esa noche y si no lo hacía, sabía que a la mañana siguiente iba a tener una docena de mensajes en su teléfono poniendo en duda si aún recordaba que eran hermanas por el tiempo pasado desde su última llamada.

Subió el volumen mientras escuchaba el inconfundible pitido de la línea siendo establecida. La pantalla comenzó a cargarse y pronto vio el rostro sonriente de su hermana, o más bien su boca llena de patatas fritas.

- ¡Maggie!- Le recriminó Beth arrugando la nariz pero sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¡Pero si aún sabes quién soy!- Le dijo su hermana al otro lado tras tragar las patatas de su boca.- Estaba pensando en mandar una misión de rescate para poder verte…- Comentó con sorna arqueando una ceja. Beth resopló apartándose varios mechones de pelo de la cara.

- El trabajo me ha tenido ocupada, lo siento.- Se disculpó la pequeña de la familia esbozando una suave sonrisa. Maggie rodó los ojos soltando un suspiro.

- Me lo imaginaba, no te preocupes. ¡Pero que no vuelva a pasar!

Esa conversación, pero con diferentes combinaciones de palabras, había tenido lugar más de una vez entre ellas en los últimos meses. Desde que Beth había aceptado el puesto de trabajo en aquel Centro para niños y jóvenes con problemas de integración en su mayoría, había invertido prácticamente el 100% de su tiempo y energía en hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible.

Y por esa devoción y dedicación hacia esos niños y jóvenes, había descuidado en ocasiones su "cita skypera" con su hermana; que aunque le recriminaba el tiempo sin verse, entendía que esa era su hermana, y así iba a seguir siéndolo hasta que el mundo cambiara. Es decir, nunca lo haría.

- ¿Cómo estáis?- Le preguntó Beth al ver la silueta de Glenn pasar por detrás de su hermana, agacharse y saludarle con la mano mientras sujetaba el teléfono a su oreja.

- Por aquí todo bien, sin problemas.- Le aseguró su hermana sonriendo llevándose otro par de patatas a la boca.- ¿Y tú qué tal?

- Lo habitual.- Dijo Beth restándole importancia a sus ojeras prominentes en esos últimos días, y al peso perdido en esas semanas previas al fin del año.- Un momento, Mags.- Le pidió la chica regresando a la cocina para apagar la pasta y evitar una desgracia.

- ¿Qué andas cocinando?- Le preguntó Maggie pegando su rostro a la pantalla de su ordenador como si así pudiera ver con más claridad qué era lo que su hermana pequeña había preparado.

- ¡Espaguetis!- Le contestó Beth con una sonrisa picando por encima de su hombro, el rostro de su hermana en la pantalla de su portátil.

Beth añadió el sofrito en su plato de pasta y armándose con un tenedor, servilleta y un pequeño trozo de pan, regresó al escritorio donde ya había hecho hueco para el plato.

- ¡Qué envidia!- Exclamó Maggie al ver a Beth acercar el plato a la pantalla, llevándose varios de ellos a la boca, y saboreándolos como un preso antes de su ejecución.

- Deliciosos.- Dijo tras limpiarse la boca con la servilleta y asegurarse de haber tragado.

- ¿Cuándo vas a ir a casa entonces?- Le preguntó Maggie comiendo sus patatas mientras Beth cenaba la pasta. Miró al calendario limpiándose algo de tomate de la comisura de los labios.

- El día antes de Navidad, tengo que mirar los billetes.- Le dijo haciendo memoria de lo ahorrado en su cuenta y el mordisco que aquel viaje de regreso a casa por las fiestas le iba a suponer.

- Si necesitas algo…- Comentó Maggie viendo el rostro de su hermana pequeña sonreírle agradecida por la oferta.

- Te avisaré en cuanto tenga el billete. ¿Vendrás a buscarme a la estación?

Tras tantas horas de viaje metida en un autobús, que su hermana le ahorrara el viaje de tener que caminar o buscarse un taxi que le llevara la granja, era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

- Claro, Glenn y yo te estaremos esperando, no te preocupes.- Le aseguró Maggie.- Oye, tengo que dejarte ya que van a venir unos amigos a cenar a casa.- Beth soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Tú ya has cenado.- Le dijo divertida señalando con el tenedor el paquete de patatas tamaño familiar medio vacío. Maggie apartó el paquete a un lado, se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel y le saludó con la mano.- Vale, sí, te dejo. Dale un beso a Glenn de mi parte.

- ¡Dalo por hecho!- Dijo su hermana arqueando las cejas de forma sugerente arrancándole un gruñido a Beth.- Cuídate Beth, lo digo de verdad.- Le dijo en tono autoritario Maggie antes de lanzarle un beso a través de la cámara y cerrar la conexión tras ver a Beth llevarse otro buen tenedor cargado de pasta a la boca.

Beth terminó su plato de pasta escuchando de fondo la emisora local y rebuscando entre sus archivos una película con la que acostarse y lograr conciliar el sueño por esa noche.

* * *

><p>Beth se despertó con una sonrisa tras la visita reciente del primo de su casero que había logrado arreglar finalmente la calefacción. Con los restos del sueño pegados a su cuerpo bajo la sábana, miró con una sonrisa la bata colgada de la puerta del armario, lejos de su alcance al no haberla necesitado la noche anterior antes de acostarse.<p>

Bajó las sábanas hasta su cintura descubriendo su camiseta de tirantes y su pelo revuelto tras las horas dando vueltas sobre el colchón. Se frotó la sien con parsimonia, tranquila al haber apagado el despertador antes de ensordecerla con su estridente chirrido.

Amplió su sonrisa llenándose de una extraña sensación que le hacía albergar una gran esperanza en el día que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

El timbre de la puerta sonó dos veces seguidas sin provocar un gruñido en la chica. Beth se levantó de un salto y con paso ligero, una sonrisa y un ligero contoneo de trasero corrió la cadena. Abrió la puerta sin molestarse en mirar por la mirilla o coger el bate del armario. No importaba, iba a ser un gran día.

- ¡Buenos días!- Dijo en tono jovial a su interlocutor apartándose el pelo tras la oreja. Su sonrisa mañanera se amplió al identificar un paquete en la mano del mensajero y…- ¿Otra vez tú?- Comentó de forma inconsciente sin dejar de sonreír, alternando su peso entre sus talones y la punta de sus pies.

El hombre paseó su mirada desde su pelo revuelto, su mirada brillante con leves rastros de sueño, una marca rojiza fruto de la almohada, su camiseta de tirantes sin… En cuanto vio las mejillas y orejas del hombro enrojecerse, Beth siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos y como acto reflejo cerró la puerta con violencia.

- ¡Dios! - Musitó en un hilo de voz pegando la espalda a la puerta de madera, llevándose una mano al pecho y otra a la cara rezando a Dios para que volviera atrás en el tiempo y le evitara la vergüenza de abrir la puerta a aquel hombre de brazos imponentes, (en serio, ¿no tenía frío yendo sin mangas por la vida? ¡Llevaba gorro, por Dios! ¡De lana!) sin sujetador y con los efectos evidentes del contraste de temperatura en su camiseta.- Oh Dios…- Musitó de nuevo apretando los ojos.- Vale, vale. No pasa nada. Seguro que ni se ha dado cuenta o que… No le voy a volver a ver.- Se dio con la nuca en la puerta. Era la segunda vez que iba a su casa entregarle un paquete. ¡Seguro que terminaba volviendo!- Nada de esconderse. Todos tenemos trabajos que hacer así que…- Tomó aire, corrió a por la bata, se reacomodó el pelo y volviendo a esgrimir su sonrisa como escudo abrió la puerta.- Perdona, necesitaba…- Acarició con una mano la tela de la bata viendo para su sorpresa que el hombre no le miraba a la cara o a ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, y le tendía el paquete con la carpeta y el papel sin cruzar palabra.- Vale…- Murmuró firmando el papel con gesto acelerado y dándole la carpeta.- Gracias.- Dijo en voz baja sonriendo viéndole asentir antes de alejarse por el pasillo de su bloque hacia las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Beth pegó su frente contra el teclado con un gruñido, sin molestarse en hacer caso a las letras que escribía de forma automática en la conversación con su hermana. La risa de Maggie llegaba alta y clara a sus oídos, ahogada por momentos por los tragos que le daba a su lata de coca cola. La mitad casi había terminado regando al pobre Glenn que pasaba a su lado mientras hablaban las hermanas.<p>

- Eso te pasa por arreglar la calefacción.- Le dijo Maggie en tono jocoso viendo la coronilla de la cabeza de su hermana negar con la cabeza.

Beth no se molestó en levantar el rostro para que pudiera verla con la forma de una tecla grabada entre sus cejas. La rubia ahogó un suspiro contra la tecla del espacio y terminó apoyando el mentón sobre el escritorio, Maggie sólo podía verle de la mitad de la nariz hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando vuelva a traerme algo?- Preguntó arrugando las cejas ante esa perspectiva más que factible teniendo en cuenta que había otro pedido para ella en camino.

Habían pasado varios días de aquel momento pero la sensación de ver los ojos de aquel hombre clavados en sus pechos, su mutismo y el color tiñendo sus mejillas, no dejaban de repetirse como un bucle una y otra vez en su cabeza.

- Que lo primero que haga será mirarte las tetas.- Dijo Maggie con una carcajada viendo a su hermana poner los ojos en blanco.

- Hablo en serio, Maggie.- Le recriminó Beth apoyando su puño contra la sien.- ¡Qué vergüenza!

- Hey Beth, no es nada. Las tienes en su sitio, además, ni que le hubieras abierto la puerta desnuda. - Las cejas de Maggie se alzaron hasta el nacimiento de su pelo.- ¡Eso sí que…!

- ¡NI HABLAR!- Le espetó la rubia con el dedo índice apuntando al rostro de su hermana en la pantalla. Maggie alzó las manos a modo de rendición.- Ya… Pensaré en algo.- Murmuró en voz baja mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar.

- Seguro que la próxima vez que vaya se le ha olvidado ya.- Aseguró Maggie intentando calmar los ánimos de su hermana pequeña.

- Eso espero.- Exhaló un hondo suspiró apartándose el flequillo de la cara.- Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿te llegó mi mensaje para mi llegada?

- Sí, está anotado y calculado.- Dijo Maggie asintiendo.- Tengo ganas de verte.

- Ya me estás viendo.- Le dijo Beth con una media sonrisa a sabiendas a qué se refería su hermana.- Pero sí, yo también tengo ganas de verte, y a Glenn.

- ¡Gracias!- Se escuchó desde algún punto en la lejanía arrancándoles una carcajada.- ¡Agáchate!- Continuó Glenn hablando con la pantalla del televisor. Probablemente enfrascado en una partida.

- Bueno, ya quedan pocos días y podremos vernos de nuevo y así contarme si el mensajero te hizo una nueva visita.- Maggie le guiñó un ojo y no dejó que Beth pudiera contestarle cortando la llamada al poco de terminar de hablar.

Beth se humedeció los labios clicando sobre el buscador con su correo abierto. El último mensaje que había recibido le anunciaba que al día siguiente el mensajero volvería a llamar a su puerta. Ahogó un suspiro intentando reunir poco a poco las fuerzas para recoger el nuevo paquete sin que sus mejillas fueran de un rojo escarlata o la voz le fallara en mitad de una frase. ¿Podría recoger el paquete sin tener que hablar? Seguro que sí…

* * *

><p><em>Increíble pero cierto, otro capítulo en 24 horas. Lo sé, debe ser un espejismo o algo porque yo tampoco me lo creo. ¡Me abrazo a una secuoya para que esto dure y logre sacar a la musa de su escondite y a mí del dique seco con ello!<em>

_Espero que aunque no sea un best-seller, este AU os resulte entretenido y os haga pasar un buen rato como me entretiene a mí mientras lo escribo con cierto humor._

_¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios en el anterior capítulo, espero que esté os haya gustado! ¡Gracias también a quienes habéis colocado el fic en favoritos o lo seguís!_

_Espero veros pronto en una nueva entrega de lo que sea._

_Un besazo._


	5. Principios

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Todo objetivo tiene su precio. Ese precio, en ocasiones, se paga con sangre.

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

Advertencias: Violencia, Lenguaje…

**Perdonar las erratillas ^^' ya no rijo a estas horas de la madrugada...**

* * *

><p>La reunión tenía lugar en el garaje de uno de los miembros del grupo. Siempre alternaban su punto de encuentro por miedo a posibles represalias de las autoridades o de sus propias víctimas una vez supieran de quiénes se trataba.<p>

Beth golpeó con los nudillos de la mano sobre la superficie metálica de la pequeña puerta lateral, y miró a ambos lados del callejón a la espera.

- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó una voz desde el interior haciéndole rodar los ojos. Exhaló un suspiro y entre dientes dijo el santo y seña de la organización, garantizándose así la entrada.

Una chica de rostro sonriente y ojos claros le dio la bienvenida a la reunión de la noche, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle entrar.

- Ya casi estamos todos.- Dijo la joven rubia dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a su compañera de grupo y amiga dentro de esos muros.- ¿Qué tal estás?- Beth le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Como siempre, bien. ¿Y tú, Amy?- Ella le sonrió e imitó su gesto encogiéndose de hombros arrancándole una risa a su amiga.

Con sus brazos entrelazados caminaron por el garaje desierto y oscurecido hacia el grupo congregado.

- Ya estamos todos.- Dijo el cabecilla dando un paso al frente mientras el resto formaba un semicírculo frente a él. – Quienes faltan, no van a venir ya.- Comentó al ver las miradas curiosas de todos pasando de uno al otro echando en falta a varios miembros habituales. – Bien, en estos papeles,- le tendió un papel a cada uno donde había varias direcciones escritas junto al nombre en clave de cada uno de ellos- tenéis vuestro destino para esta noche. Recordar que tenéis que ser sigilosos, rápidos y si las cosas salen mal…

- Tranquilo, Matt, nadie va a delatar al resto.- Dijo Amy en tono cantarín cruzándose de brazos y una ceja arqueada, retándole a que dijera lo contrario.

- No esperaba menos de vosotros.- Le contestó el cabecilla.- Leer la dirección, memorizarla y devolvérmela para que termine donde todo lo demás.

Hay quien podría tildar a Matt de paranoico al quemar o destruir cualquier tipo de papel o señal que pudiera lidiar a la policía en su dirección una vez actuaban. Pero aquella obsesión por no dejar ni un solo cabo suelto les había salvado el culo en más de una ocasión, y a varios de ellos de terminar en la cárcel del condado.

Amy señaló con su dedo sus nombres el uno junto al otro y la dirección a la que debían acudir. Beth leyó las indicaciones varias veces intentando hacerse a la idea de la ubicación que les mostraba.

- Creo que sé dónde es…- Musitó Beth con un dedo sobre su labio inferior repasando mentalmente el mapa de las calles, caminos y carreteras secundarias.- Nos llevará un tiempo llegar allí.- Miró a Amy quien asintió.

- Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ya para llegar a la hora acordada. Hey, Matt, ¡nosotras nos vamos!- Le dijo Amy acercándose a él con el papel en la mano.- No queremos llegar tarde.- Comentó con una sonrisa despidiéndose del resto del grupo y echando a correr hacia el extremo más oscuro del garaje.

Beth salió primero y se acercó hacia el montón de contenedores de basura y bolsas apiladas en un recodo del callejón. Quitó un cartón y descubrió su bicicleta negra con un paquete bien envuelto en la parrilla trasera.

La joven se subió a la bici a la par que Amy surgía del garaje montada en la suya, también negra, pero con una cesta en la parte frontal. Beth sonrió al ver una manta ocultando lo que iban a usar esa noche para hacer llegar su mensaje. Intercambiaron gestos silenciosos y comenzaron a pedalear bajo el manto de la oscuridad entre callejuelas y posteriormente una carretera secundaria.

* * *

><p>Beth circulaba en cabeza con Amy tras ella. Habían tenido varios sustos con vehículos que se cruzaron con ellos y casi las lanzaron a la cuneta. Que vistieran completamente de negro no ayudaba demasiado a que siguieran de una pieza, pero era necesario.<p>

La chica miró por encima de su hombro y estiró su brazo izquierdo indicándole a Amy que iban a girar en esa dirección. Cuando alcanzaron el cobijo de un pequeño grupo de árboles, deslizaron las bicicletas por la hierba hasta quedar bajo ellos.

Se desmontaron en silencio mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde diablos estamos?- Siseó Amy entre dientes mirando a su alrededor con cierta temor. Sacó su gorro de lana negro del bolsillo de la chaqueta y escondió su pelo bajo él.

- Estamos cerca de la dirección que nos dieron. Sólo tenemos que andar unos minutos.- Le aseguró Beth imitando a su amiga y cubriendo su cabeza con el gorro de lana. Se enfundó unos guantes completamente negros también y cogió uno de los botes que Amy le tendió.

- ¿Estás preparada?

Tras unos segundos de duda, Beth asintió en un gesto seco y echó a andar por el pequeño camino de grava. Amy no tardó en pisarle los talones.

- ¿Sabes quién vive aquí?

Beth asió con más fuerza el bote en su mano y negó con la cabeza indicándole con un dedo sobre los labios que debían guardar silencio a partir de ese momento.

Avanzaron la una junto a la otra hasta alcanzar a ver la inconfundible silueta de una cabaña de madera que había visto tiempos mejores a juzgar por su aspecto.

Amy vocalizó que se iba a dirigir hacia la parte derecha de la cabaña, cubriendo así la puerta principal mientras Beth hacía lo propio con la parte trasera.

Se quedaron agazapadas en la oscuridad viendo una solitaria luz encendida en el interior pero ningún otro sonido que les indicara que hubiera alguien. En sus relojes quedaba apenas un minuto para la hora acordada así que acomodaron sus posturas, se aseguraron de mimetizarse con el escenario en el que se encontraron y prepararon los botes en la mano, brazo en alto.

Beth clavó su mirada en la esfera de su reloj y contó en voz baja los últimos veinte segundos, sus ojos de vuelta en la puerta trasera de la cabaña.

- Cinco… Cuatro… Tres… Dos… Uno…- Se alzó sobre sus pies y lanzó con ímpetu y cuanta energía de la que disponía el bote de su mano, impregnando de pintura roja la puerta y parte de una de las ventanas. - ¡ASESINOS! ¡NO AL MALTRATO ANIMAL!- Gritó escuchando a Amy repetir su consigna.

Con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara se dio la vuelta y regresó a gran velocidad sobre sus pasos. Escuchó a su espalda el chirrido de una puerta al abrirse y a alguien maldiciendo en voz alta. Un silbido pasó junto a su oreja arrancándole un grito sordo. Se lanzó al suelo y reptó sobre la hierba alta alejándose de quien fuera que le hubiera lanzado lo que… ¿Era una flecha lo que se había clavado en el árbol en vez de en ella?

- ¡MALDITA SEA MERLE!- Gritó una voz de hombre a la par que escuchaba unos pasos pesados acercándose a ella.

Tenía que correr y cuanto antes. Rezando para que no tuviera más flechas aquella panda de torturadores de animales, Beth se puso en pie y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el lugar donde había dejado la bicicleta.

- ¡NO ME TOQUES LOS COJONES DARYLINA!- Escuchó otra voz más grave y más cercana a donde se encontraba.- ¡YA TENGO A TIRO A ESE MALDITO HIPPY!

Beth sintió su aliento congelarse en su garganta al escuchar de nuevo el silbido. No tuvo tiempo de apartarse y cayó al suelo ante el impacto de la flecha en su hombro derecho.

Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta al dar de bruces contra el suelo. La chica se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, se llevó una mano al hombro sintiendo sus guantes encharcarse casi al instante por la sangre que brotaba de la herida.

- Te dije que le podía dar.- Dijo el hombre con voz socarrona, dándole un puntapié en la pantorrilla que hizo que ella se revolviera, dándole una patada en la espinilla.

Beth cerró los ojos al sentir un haz de luz golpearle en el rostro.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Esto sí que es una buena caza, ¿no crees hermanito?- Silbó el hombre con apreciación mirándole.

Beth entreabrió los ojos, mordiéndose el labio para no soltar otro grito de dolor.

- Pagarás... por... esto.- Siseó Beth con la mano en el hombro y varios puntos brillantes en su visión amenazando con dejarla inconsciente.

- Descuéntamelo del pintado de la casa, princesa.- Dijo él echándose lo que parecía una ballesta al hombro.

- ¿Pero qué coño…?- Otro hombre se detuvo a sus pies mirándoles a los dos sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría.- ¿Le has disparado?

- Estaba en la propiedad, tengo derecho a defenderme.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de acuclillarse junto a Beth. - ¿Verdad que lo tengo?

Beth frunció el ceño aguantándose las ganas de darle un puntapié en la entrepierna.

¿Y Amy? Miró por encima de su hombro hacia el camino que llevaba a las bicicletas. No había nadie.

- Creo que te han dejado sola, preciosa.- Dijo el hombro palmeándole el tobillo viéndola retroceder con un gruñido por el dolor.

- Deja de tocarle las pelotas, Merle.- El hombre dio un paso en su dirección logrando únicamente que ella lo recuperara echándose hacia atrás.- No vamos a hacerte daño.- Beth soltó una risotada mirándole de soslayo.- Más todavía…- Añadió en voz baja.

Beth le vio frotarse la mano derecha sobre su pantalón y extenderla en su dirección.

- Hay que echarle un vistazo a eso.- Le dijo con voz calmada. Beth escuchó a Merle reír entre dientes y agitar la cabeza de forma negativa.- Probablemente necesite ir al hospital…

- Esta hippy salva-ballenas nos lanza pintura contra la casa, ¿y tú quieres ayudarla?- Preguntó con incredulidad.

- ¡Le has metido una puta flecha en el hombro, Merle!- Le espetó el otro recibiendo una colleja en la nuca con violencia.- ¡Vete a tomar por culo!- Se encaró poniéndose en pie, sus narices prácticamente rozándose.

Mientras veía el intercambio de miradas y palabras, Beth vio su oportunidad de huir de allí en cuanto el primer golpe cayó en la noche. Silenciosa como un gato y aguantando las ganas de desmayarse o vomitar la cena de ese día, Beth se alejó de ellos y logró alcanzar su bicicleta.

Escuchó a alguien gritar y unos pasos pesados acercándose tras ella.

- No, no, no…- Susurraba la chica para sí montándose en la bici con una mano en el manillar y la otra flexionada sobre su abdomen.- Vamos, Beth.- Se animó a sí misma echando a pedalear cuan fuerte y rápido se lo permitían sus fuerzas.

Sentía el corazón bombeando con fuerza en su pecho, un incipiente hormigueo apoderarse en sus piernas que quería evitar que continuara adelante con su huida.

- Ahora no, Greene.- Susurraba con la voz seca y el sudor perlando su frente.

La mancha roja en su camiseta se iba extendiendo más y más a la par que la fuerza con la que sus piernas se movían se iba a ralentizando.

Beth sentía las lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos buscando el camino y el momento idóneos para derramarse por sus mejillas. Pero no era débil y no iba a dejar que una flecha… ¡Le habían disparado una flecha! ¿Qué clase de gente tenía una ballesta en su casa?

- Mierda.- Masculló al perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo en un estrépito de gritos y gruñidos.

Respiraba acelerada, intentando llenar sus pulmones lo máximo y lo más rápido posible, empeorando más si cabía su estado.

Beth cerró los ojos en la cuneta del camino, su frente contra la gravilla y su respiración agitando las hierbas bajo su boca.

Quiso maldecir en voz alta a su amiga pero sabía que había hecho lo que cualquiera en ese momento, salvar el pellejo.

Movió su brazo sano, aferrándose a la tierra, intentando ponerse de rodillas y ya después en pie.

- Te vas a hacer más daño, espera.

Beth ahogó un sollozo contra la tierra al reconocer esa voz como la de una de los dos ocupantes de la cabaña.

- Vamos.

Sintió una mano pasar por su espalda para ayudarle a ponerse en pie con la mala fortuna de rozar sin intención de hacerlo, la flecha ensartada en su espalda.

Beth gritó de dolor y todo a su alrededor, se volvió tan oscuro como su atuendo.

* * *

><p>Un pitido constante hizo que intentara abrir los ojos, parpadeando molesta por la luz artificial de las luminarias del techo.<p>

Intentó mover su mano derecha y sintió la suavidad de una tela bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Su mano izquierda ascendió por el antebrazo hasta notar varias vendas bajo ella, entorno a su hombro.

Abrió los ojos confusa reconociendo dónde se encontraba: la camilla de un hospital.

La cortina que le daba cierta privacidad se corrió dejando entrar a una enfermera que sonrió al verla despierta.

- Ya has vuelto en sí.- Dijo con una sonrisa revisando sus signos vitales.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te ocurrió?

- Estaba en una cuneta y…- Sentía la voz reseca y tosió molesta.

- Un hombre te trajo pero creo que ya se fue.- Comentó la enfermera con cierto gesto de desaprobación.

Beth guardó silencio y cerró los ojos inspirando hondo.

- Tuvimos que darte varios puntos que tendrán que ser retirados en unos días.- Le dijo la mujer mientras Beth la escuchaba con los ojos aún cerrados.- Te hemos administrado un calmante para el dolor y aquí tienes la receta para los próximos días.- Dejó el papel en la mesita junto al monitor que registraba sus signos vitales. – No ha dañado nada vital, simplemente algo de tejido. Estarás molesta durante varios días, pero no creemos que haya problema alguno a posteriori.

- Gracias.- Le dijo Beth mirándole por fin con una suave sonrisa. Definitivamente, le habían administrado un buen calmante.

- En un rato podrás irte.- Dijo la mujer retirando a un lado la bandeja en la que estaba dispuesto el instrumental utilizado para atenderla.

- Espere. ¿Puedo… quedármela?- Le preguntó Beth mordiéndose el labio inferior sin quitar la vista de encima a la flecha aún con su sangre.

- Iba a tirarla pero… Claro, sin problema.- La mujer dejó la flecha sobre la sábana que le cubría. Beth la rozó con la punta de los dedos.- Antes de que lo olvide, el sheriff está esperando en la sala de espera para hacerte unas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido.

- ¡Oh!- Exclamó Beth cerrando su puño entorno a la flecha.- Ehm…

- Le diré que espere un poco todavía. Intenta descansar.- Le dijo en tono cómplice colocando la cortina de vuelta en su sitio, dejándola a solas con la flecha y los calmantes en sus venas.

* * *

><p>Beth se secó el sudor de la frente y reacomodó la tira del cabestrillo sobre su hombro sano. El sol de media mañana estaba haciendo aquel paseo más complicado de lo que había imaginado en un principio.<p>

Sacó la botella de agua de su bolso y le dio un largo trago sin dejar de caminar.

Pronto vio aquel grupo de árboles que habían servido como escondite a su bicicleta aquella noche varios días atrás. Ya había pasado el punto donde creía haber perdido las fuerzas y el equilibrio, ahí dónde él le había recogido y llevado al hospital.

No recordaba bien sus facciones, simplemente la calidez de su brazo en torno a su cintura cuando la levantó antes de caer inconsciente.

Beth avistó la cabaña y guardó la botella de agua en su bolso, con su paso más firme que nunca acortó la distancia que le separaba del pequeño porche.

Tomó aire y se secó el sudor de la frente una vez más. Antes de golpear la puerta con su puño se humedeció los labios y echó un último vistazo al exterior, aún quedaban restos de la pintura roja que habían arrojado Amy y ella.

Frotó con la punta de su bota una de las manchas logrando levantar un ápice de ella.

Un carraspeo le hizo levantar la cabeza y girar sobre sus pies viendo a uno de los hombres de aquella noche parado a los pies de los escalones de la entrada.

- Hola.- Logró decir Beth con voz suave dándole la espalda a la puerta.

El hombre tenía el pelo relativamente corto, el flequillo revuelto a un lado dejando ver con facilidad sus ojos azules mirándole con suspicacia y reserva.

Beth dio un paso hacia él viéndole cuadrar los hombros. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la chica optó por sacar del bolso la flecha negra y verde ya limpia, tendiéndola en su dirección.

- Pensé que debía devolvérosla.- Dijo como única explicación esbozando una sonrisa tensa.

El hombro se llevó el pulgar a los labios, mordiendo la cutícula pero sin decir palabra ni mostrar intención de recuperar la flecha.

- De acuerdo….- Murmuró Beth para sí dejándola sobre la barandilla que bordeaba el porche.- Ehm… No te molesto más, sólo quería darte las gracias por llevarme al hospital.- Añadió descendiendo los escalones al verle alejarse para poder dejarle pasar.

- ¿Mi hermano te metió una flecha en el hombro y me das las gracias por llevarte al hospital?- Preguntó con cierta incredulidad haciendo que se detuviera frente a él.- ¿Y me traes la flecha de vuelta?

- Podrías no haberme llevado y haberme dejado allí.- Beth vio su mirada endurecerse al escucharla.- Podría haber muerto en esa cuneta…- Beth se encogió de hombros.- Me llevaste y… Estoy bien.- Dijo rozando el cabestrillo en el que estaba su brazo derecho.- Así que gracias.

- Estás loca.

Beth no pudo evitar soltar una risotada y rodar los ojos alzando la vista al cielo.

- No eres el primero que me lo dice.- Le dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír. – Como decía…- Dijo con el cuerpo más calmado tras ponerle cara a quien le había salvado la vida tras haber sido cómplice de su casi muerte. Sí, quizá los calmantes estuvieran jugando con su salud mental más de lo habitual. – Gracias.

Sin esperar una respuesta, no parecía ser de los que hablaban demasiado y menos con desconocidos, Beth se alejó de la cabaña a paso tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

Aunque casi le habían matado, sentía que había hecho lo correcto al ir allí y agradecerle su gesto, devolviéndole a su vez la flecha.

- Hey, chica.- Le escuchó gritar a su espalda. Beth se volvió hacia él.- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿A casa?- Preguntó ella dubitativa viéndole rascarse la nuca.

- Deja que... Te llevo… Vamos.- Le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que le siguiera hacia una vieja camioneta aparcada a la sombra de un roble cercano.

Beth se quedó quieta frente a la puerta del copiloto, mirándole a través de la ventanilla bajada.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Le preguntó inquieta. El hombre se estiró por encima del asiento y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

- Súbete, vamos.- Masculló entre dientes.- No tengo todo el día.

Beth aceptó finalmente y se subió al asiento cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Pronto el silencio de la cabina del vehículo fue llenado por una emisora de música country.

- ¿Duele?- Le escuchó preguntar en voz baja. Beth dio gracias a su buen oído.

- No mucho. Me dieron unos calmantes para cuando me molestara mucho.- Comentó acariciando los dedos de su mano derecha con la izquierda.- Pero intento aguantar.- Añadió mirándole de soslayo, viéndole asentir.

Beth se apartó el pelo de la cara que era mecido y le golpeaba contra los ojos al llevar la ventanilla bajada y circular a una velocidad moderada.

El resto del camino continuó en silencio, roto únicamente para que ella pudiera darle las indicaciones que le llevaran de vuelta a la granja de su padre.

Daryl detuvo la camioneta en cuanto vio la silueta de la granja de los Greene asomando por el camino de gravilla que circulaban.

- Gracias por acercarme.- Le dijo Beth una vez más con una sonrisa. Daryl se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada gacha en dirección a la palanca de cambios.

Cerró la puerta y bordeó el morro de la camioneta.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- Preguntó Daryl finalmente asomándose por la ventanilla, un brazo en el exterior.

- ¿Decir qué?- Preguntó ella sin comprender dando un paso hacia él. Daryl se rascó la nariz y señaló con su mentón su brazo en cabestrillo.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada al sheriff?

Beth apretó los labios perdiendo la mirada en los campos que rodeaban la granja. Las vacas pastaban con calma mientras la suave brisa movía la hierba creando auténticas olas color verde allá donde mirara.

Finalmente clavó sus ojos en los azules de él y se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que yo también tengo algo que esconder.

Esbozó una media sonrisa y giró sobre sus pies echando a andar hacia la granja. Se dio la vuelta y dio varios pasos con sus ojos en el rostro de él aún asomado por la ventanilla.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó usando su mano izquierda a modo de visera para poder verle bien.- Da igual, ya lo averiguaré. ¡Yo soy Beth!- Le dijo ampliando su sonrisa al ver que no obtenía respuesta.- ¡Nos vemos, cazador!

- ¡Hey, que no fui yo!

Beth rio quedo agitando la cabeza de forma negativa.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras pensaba la idea del AU "El mundo a Tiempo" se me vino esta idea, que creo quedó algo más "chuchurría" de lo que parecía en mi cabeza jajaja En fin… Espero que el tiempo invertido leyéndolo no os haya parecido "tiempo perdido"<em>

_Beth activista en defensa de los derechos de los animales creo que es algo fácil de imaginar, y los Dixon como sus víctimas, también._

_¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! ¡Espero veros pronto de nuevo!_


	6. El Mundo a tiempo III

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Tercera parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**Perdonar las erratillas ^^'**

* * *

><p>Se despertó media hora antes de que sonara su despertador. Los primeros diez minutos se los pasó con la mirada clavada en el techo perlado con diminutos puntos blancos con forma de estrella que brillaban en la oscuridad. Los siguientes cinco, decidió colocarse una sudadera de su antigua Universidad por encima de la camiseta de tirantes, se hizo una coleta alta y comenzó a preparar café para desayunar antes de salir de casa. Los siguientes cinco minutos los aprovechó para pasar la escoba y deshacerse de las pelusas que amenazaban con acomodarse junto a sus zapatos y hacerse pasar por un gato. Los últimos diez minutos fueron los peores, cuando ya no tenía nada que hacer excepto caminar de una punta a la otra de su estudio, los brazos cruzados contra su estómago, una mano en su pelo, luego una uña de pulgar mordida, y su mirada alternándose entre la puerta y el reloj de la pared indicándole que pronto el mensajero estaría tocando su timbre.<p>

Incapaz de recorrer los escasos metros cuadrados de su piso una vez más, decidió plantarse delante de su armario y escoger la ropa que llevaría ese día a trabajar. Con un vaquero en la mano y una camiseta en la otra, el timbre por fin se hizo escuchar. Una sola vez.

Beth arrugó el ceño. ¿Quizá no se trataba del mismo mensajero? Alzó las cejas, lanzando una plegaria al cielo para que efectivamente así fuera, postergando ese encuentro hasta un nuevo pedido que iba a intentar evitar a toda costa.

Dejó las ropas sobre la cama y se acercó con sigilo a la puerta, apoyándose en ella para poder mirar a través de la mirilla. Pegó la frente contra la madera al comprobar que la bombilla del pasillo volvía a fallar y no podía más que intuir la silueta del mensajero.

Se mordió el labio inferior, reacomodó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, y cogiendo aire abrió la puerta tras descorrer la cadena del cerrojo.

Beth intentó sonreír con normalidad, como cualquier otra mañana en la que aquel hombre sin mangas le hacía entrega de la última compra on-line que había realizado. Lo intentó pero no podía evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo al ver los ojos de él clavarse en algún punto de su pelo lejos de sus ojos.

"Que lo primero que haga será mirarte los pechos" Las palabras de Maggie volvieron a su cabeza arrancándole una leve risotada que intentó ocultar con su mano viendo por fin los ojos de él cruzarse con los suyos. ¿Eran azules?

- Lo siento.- Balbuceó ella extendiendo su mano para recibir el paquete carraspeando incómoda.

- Lo que tú digas.- Le escuchó murmurar en voz baja tendiéndole el pedido y la carpeta donde firmar.

Beth cogió ambas cosas frunciendo el ceño con suavidad. Creía recordar haber pedido algo cuyas dimensiones no encajaban con el objeto que tenía entre manos, pero tal vez se equivocaba.

Escribió su nombre y apellidos y firmó con tranquilidad.

- Aquí tienes.- Le dijo devolviéndole la carpeta. El mensajero asintió y se ajustó el gorro en la nuca dándose la vuelta para marchar de allí y continuar con su ruta de reparto. Tras unos segundos debatiéndose en si hablar o no, Beth se envalentonó y apoyada en el marco de su puerta sobre la punta de su pies descalzos, abrió la boca.- ¡Que tengas un buen día!

Beth no supo si llegó a escucharle o no porque él no hizo ningún gesto o dijo nada que le hiciera creer que así había sido.

Rascó con la yema del pulgar el suelo pensativa. Agitó la cabeza y entró de nuevo en su estudio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Con la caja a cuestas se acercó a la cocina y la depositó sobre la encimera, buscando un cuchillo con el que romper el precinto del paquete. Tras hacer varios cortes, apartó las solapas del cartón desvelando el contenido de su caja. Tal y como temía, el pedido era erróneo.

Ahogó un suspiro mirando con ojo clínico el papel adjuntado en el paquete sobre el contenido del mismo. Iba a tener que devolverlo y hacer que le llegara lo que había pedido.

Miró el reloj de la pared.

- ¡Dios!- Exclamó echando a correr hacia el servicio para darse una ducha rápida antes de ir a trabajar sin poder desayunar el café recién hecho.

¿A dónde diablos se había ido el tiempo?

* * *

><p>Beth sorteó a los niños con una sonrisa en la cara sujetando entre los dientes una barrita de cereales que había logrado sacar del armario antes de salir por la puerta a toda prisa.<p>

Había enviado un correo a la compañía informando del error con el paquete que le habían enviado. Esperaba que la respuesta con la solución, no tardara en llegar pues quedaban pocos días antes de Navidad y necesitaba su pedido.

Revolvió el pelo de Ben quien intentó librarse de su mano sin éxito, quejándose de forma sonora arrancándole una carcajada a Beth que casi hizo que se ahogara con el último trozo de la barrita.

Saludó al resto de sus compañeros dejando su abrigo y bolso en su mesa y cogiendo el material necesario para las actividades que había pensado para ese día.

- ¡Buenos días a todos!- Dijo con entusiasmo al entrar en la sala que le había sido asignada.

Los niños le miraron con rostros sonrientes al reconocer en ella a una de las integrantes del centro que más les agradaba.

- ¿Preparados para lo que tengo pensado hoy?- Les cuestionó con tono misterioso escondiendo los papeles a su espalda para que no pudieran verlos.

Un coro de "síes" entusiasmados llenó la sala entre gritos. Beth rio con ellos mostrándoles los papeles de diferentes colores y los rotuladores que había logrado meter en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

* * *

><p>Beth llegó a casa con las energías en el nivel más bajo de su capacidad pero una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Subió las escaleras con paso tranquilo sujetando contra su pecho la bolsa de papel marrón con las compras mientras rebuscaba en el bolso las llaves para poder entrar al estudio.<p>

Terminó de tararear la canción que había escuchado sonar por los altavoces del supermercado.

- Buenas tardes, querida.- Le dijo la vecina del segundo C arrastrando sus pies ayudada por un bastón.

- Buenas tardes señora Mills.- Le saludó Beth deteniéndose a su lado.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Muy bien, este frío me hiela los huesos, pero estoy bien.- Beth asintió mirando con apreciación la bufanda que lucía la mujer.- ¿Y tú, jovencita?

- Bien también, gracias.- La mujer le sonrió palmeando su antebrazo.

- Anda, ve a casa a descansar que tienes cara de cansancio.- Beth rio quedo agachando la mirada.

- Que pase una buena noche, señora Mills.- Dijo la chica continuando su ascenso por las escaleras hacia su piso.

Beth entró en su estudio y fue directa a la cocina dejando la bolsa de comida y las cartas del buzón sobre la mesa. Se descalzó dejando las botas mojadas junto a la estufa en la sala de estar.

El abrigo terminó colgado del perchero y sus pantalones en el respaldo de una silla frente a la calefacción. Se deshizo del resto de la ropa quedándose en sus prendas interiores agachada frente a la calefacción. Frotó ambas manos intentando recuperar la calidez en ellas mientras movía los dedos de los pies ya libres de los calcetines.

Rebuscó en su armario y sacó un pijama de manga larga pero pantalón corto. No quería comenzar a sudar como un pollo una vez la calefacción comenzara a calentar el reducido espacio en el que vivía.

Se vistió ahogando un escalofrío. Estiró las mangas hasta esconder sus manos en el interior de los puños de la camiseta. Con sus zapatillas de felpa fue a la cocina y comenzó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa y a llenar su medio vacío frigorífico. Agachada frente a la nevera optó por sacar la sopa que había hecho la noche anterior. No tenía demasiado apetito y una buena sopa caliente seguro que le sentaba bien.

Beth encendió el portátil mientras calentaba la sopa y sacaba un bol del armario. Revisó su correo comprobando que había recibido una contestación de la compañía anunciándole que a la mañana siguiente un mensajero acudiría a recoger el paquete y que enviaran el suyo correctamente en los próximos días. Entre disculpas y promesas de un descuento de 7 dólares en su próxima compra Beth imprimió el papel a rellenar para poder entregárselo al mensajero.

Se mordió el labio inferior pensativa mientras terminaba de escribir cuando necesitaba en el papel. ¿Sería él…?

Dejó el bolígrafo junto al teclado y como cada vez que encontraba unos minutos para sí sin saber en qué entretener su mente, echó una ojeada a las ofertas de la semana de varias páginas web.

Había varios productos que estaban a un buen precio… Dudosa, abrió la cuenta de su banco en una nueva pestaña del explorador e hizo varios cálculos sobre los gastos que aún tenía por delante ese mes.

Frunció el ceño y cerró todas las páginas con un rápido cliqueo del ordenador. Apagó el portátil y se alejó del escritorio.

No podía seguir comprando cosas así como así…

- Nada de caprichos, Beth.- Se dijo a sí misma yendo a la cocina en busca de su cena.

Se sirvió la sopa en el bol y regresó a la sala, acomodándose en la cama para poder ver el televisor con más comodidad. Encendió el aparato con el mando de su mesita de noche y cenó tranquila con una vieja reposición de una telenovela como compañía. Se secó la comisura de los labios con una servilleta sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Para cuando volvió a mirar la hora en su despertador, Beth comprobó que era hora de acostarse y que realmente no le importaba hacerlo tan temprano. No quería arrastrar el cansancio a lo largo de la semana. Se limpió los dientes y soltó su pelo desenmarañándolo con un cepillo.

Una vez estuvo preparada y comprobado que la puerta estaba cerrada y el bate a su alcance, Beth se metió bajo las sábanas y la manta. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, clavándolos en el papel sobre el teclado de su portátil. Al día siguiente tendría que dárselo al mensajero de las mangas ausentes, porque, ¿sería él, no?

Se frotó la frente maldiciéndose a sí misma por pensar cosas como esa. Ahogó un suspiro y se giró en la cama, abrazándose a la almohada, hundiendo la nariz en la tela.

Aún no lo sabía, pero esa noche soñaría con camisetas de manga larga siendo arrancadas de cuajo por sus propias manos.

* * *

><p><em>Hola de nuevo! Wiiii! No quiero decirlo demasiado alto pero no sabéis lo que es que haya podido escribir este nuevo capítulo aunque sea algo más corto que los anteriores *-* Es como la Navidad antes de tiempo vamos jajajja<em>

_¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! ¡Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena! Estos días previos a las fiestas van a ser un tanto locura pero voy a intentar seguir actualizando en cuanto pueda :)_

_Un abrazo oso!_


	7. El Mundo a tiempo IV

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Cuarta parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**Perdonar las erratillas ^^'**

* * *

><p>El amanecer le sorprendió tumbada en la cama, con la mirada prendida de las estrellas luminosas del techo. Una vez más, se había despertado antes de que el despertador sonara.<p>

Tras unos segundos más regodeándose de la calidez de las sábanas contra sus piernas, salió de la cueva de prendas en las que se había arrebujado durante la noche y se dirigió al servicio para darse una ducha.

La calidez del agua golpeó su piel desnuda desentumeciendo sus músculos poco a poco. El jabón de vainilla que le había regalado su hermana, terminó siendo frotado con parsimonia mientras canturreaba algo en bajo intentando alejar su mente del posible timbrazo de la puerta principal.

Una vez hubo terminado, salió de detrás de la cortina con la toalla entorno a su figura.

- Mierda.- Masculló entre dientes al haber olvidado coger las ropas para vestirse tras la ducha.

Salió del servicio intentando no dejar un reguero de gotas hasta alcanzar el armario y escoger las prendas para ese día.

Agachada con el nudo de la toalla firmemente sujeto entre sus pechos con la mano derecha, Beth cayó de culo al suelo al escuchar el timbre sonar con energía. Miró asustada el reloj comprobando que aún era temprano para que el mensajero estuviera allí.

Beth se vistió la bata por encima de la toalla con rapidez y cogió el bate en la mano con firmeza. Aprovechando que estaba descalza, se deslizó hacia la puerta con sigilo y miró a través de la mirilla.

Un sonoro estornudo le hizo encogerse. Una maldición llegó a sus oídos. A pesar de que la voz parecía más gastada de lo habitual, creyó reconocer en él al mensajero habitual.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Se atrevió a preguntar Beth al descorrer la cadena del cerrojo y entornarla con suavidad.

El hombre le dio la espalda estornudando de nuevo, su cuerpo entero agitándose por la violencia del gesto. Beth no pudo mirar con cierta incredulidad cómo a pesar del evidente constipado que había fraguado, el hombre seguía luciendo camisetas sin mangas aunque en esa ocasión, vestía a su vez un chaleco polar.

- ¿Quieres un poco de agua?- Le preguntó al verle comenzar a toser al poco de terminar de estornudar. ¿Cómo diablos estaba trabajando y había llegado allí de una pieza? El hombre se volvió hacia ella, una mano sobre su boca y los ojos enrojecidos.

- Estoy bien.- Le aseguró ahogando una tos contra su puño cerrado.

- Quizá deberías…- Comenzó a hablar ella para ser cortada prácticamente en el acto.

- El paquete.- Dijo el hombro carraspeando con energía, tomando aire de forma profunda.- ¿Lo tienes preparado?- Le preguntó apoyándose de forma casual contra el quicio de la puerta.

Beth parpadeó mirándole confusa hasta que asintió al ser consciente de a qué se refería.

- Un momento.- Le dijo regresando al interior del estudio y coger el paquete con el papel ya preparado. – Aquí está. Creo que… ¿está todo bien rellenado?- Preguntó tendiéndole ambas cosas para que pudiera revisarlas.

Él cogió el paquete de sus manos pasándose un pañuelo por debajo de la nariz, mirando con calma el papel, asintiendo en silencio.

- Sí, está todo en orden.- Le aseguró él guardando el papel en el bolsillo interior del chaleco y colocándose el paquete bajo el brazo para continuar con su rutina del día.

- Eucalipto.

La palabra barbotó de la boca de Beth sin poder evitarlo. El mensajero le miró como si le hubiera salido una cabeza más durante ese tiempo. Las mejillas de la chica se enrojecieron como dos farolillos chinos y agachó la mirada unos instantes antes de levantarla de nuevo mirándole con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Vahos con eucalipto.- Se explicó con voz pausada.- Mi madre solía obligarme a hacer vahos de eucalipto cuando estaba enferma y…- Carraspeó cruzándose de brazos en el hueco de la puerta.- Te iría bien. Y beber muchos líquidos. No alcohólicos,- aclaró- no es que piense que vas a…- Añadió apresurada para morderse el labio y desviar su mirada hacia el final del pasillo. Podía sentir su mirada clavarse en el lateral de su cabeza. – Y algo con mangas tampoco te iría mal…- Se atrevió a añadir sintiendo que el calor de las mejillas se extendía hacia sus orejas y parte de su cuello.

Beth le miró de soslayo sin saber si sus palabras eran bien recibidas. Su única respuesta fue su mirada acuosa por la congestión nasal, clavada en la suya. La chica retrocedió un paso hacia el interior, sus pies descalzos encogiéndose para librarse del frío que corría en el oscurecido pasillo.

- Tengo que irme.- Dijo el hombre de forma apresurada como si hubiera despertado de alguna clase de sueño en la que se había quedado ensimismado en algún momento de su conversación.

- Cuídate…- Le dijo con calma ella, asintiendo.

Ella también tenía que prepararse para ir al trabajo o acabaría engullendo otra barrita de cereales mientras corría. Le apetecía un café con algo dulce, lo necesitaba con creces.

Beth le sonrió al mensajero y le vio asentir de forma leve, aunque bien podría ser un nuevo acceso de tos. Con cierta preocupación al escucharle toser mientras descendía las escaleras, Beth regresó al interior del estudio para terminar de prepararse y así enfrentar un nuevo día.

* * *

><p>Beth ayudaba a Lily a rehacer las trenzas que había llevado ese día y que habían terminado medio desechas en la última actividad del día. La pequeña permanecía de pie entre las piernas de Beth que estaba sentada en una de las mesas dispuestas en la sala. El resto del grupo se encontraba recogiendo los balones que habían usado, junto a los aros y tiras de colores.<p>

Beth sonrió recordando algunos momentos de la tarde mientras desarrollaban la actividad para fomentar la confianza entre ellos y otros niños pertenecientes a grupos diferentes con quienes no habían interactuado hasta el momento.

- Ya estás perfecta.- Le aseguró a Lily con un breve apretón en los hombros. La niña se tocó las trenzas con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias, señorita Greene!- Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír o tocar la punta de las trenzas entre sí.

- No hay de qué. Vamos, recoge tu abrigo que ya es hora de marchar.

Beth le acompañó hasta los colgadores y le ayudó a vestirse y coger la pequeña mochila donde había guardado su gorro rosa.

- ¿Lily?- Preguntó una mujer de mediana edad asomando su cabeza por la puerta. Al verlas a ambas exhaló un suspiro de alivio.- No te veía en el patio y…- Dijo con cierta preocupación acercándose a ellas.

- La señorita Greene me estaba ayudando a hacerme las trenzas de nuevo. ¿Ves qué bonitas?- Preguntó la niña estirando las trenzas para que la mujer pudiera verlas.

- Estás preciosa, cielo.- Besó su frente y miró a Beth agradecida.- Vamos cariño, despídete de la señorita y vayamos a casa.

- ¡Hasta mañana!- Le dijo con entusiasmo cogiendo la mano de su madre y saliendo de la sala.

Beth terminó de recoger las cosas que los niños habían depositado sobre la mesa para facilitarle la tarea a la hora de terminar. Guardó todo en el armario habilitado para ello y cerró el candado una vez comprobó que efectivamente no se habían olvidado nada escondido bajo las sillas, las mesas o cualquier otro escondrijo.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca y se dirigió hacia la sala común donde se dejó caer en su silla frente al escritorio.

- ¿Día movidito, eh?- Le preguntó Eva sentada en la mesa frente a la suya desviando momentáneamente la mirada del monitor.

- Un poco pero ha merecido la pena. Samuel ha participado.- Dijo en tono cantarín con una sonrisa triunfal reclinándose sobre el asiento con las manos enlazadas sobre su abdomen.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó atónita su compañera. Beth asintió soltando una breve risa.

- Sólo por eso, ha merecido la pena el haber tenido que frotarle las manos con alcohol cuando decidió que eran el mejor lienzo del que disponía para los rotuladores.

Eva le guiñó un ojo.

- Buen trabajo, Greene. Te la has ganado.

Beth aceptó su cumplido alcanzando la piruleta que le ofrecía su compañero del bote de premios que habían dispuesto entre sus mesas. Era un aliciente, un pequeño detalle con el que alegrarse a sí mismas cuando el día era complicado, o como ese mismo, cuando algo bueno tenía lugar.

- Sí,- le quitó el envoltorio al corazón rojo y se lo llevó a la boca- me lo he ganado.- Dijo hundiendo uno de los laterales en su mejilla.- Pero toca terminar.- Dijo dando una leve palmada y poniéndose manos a la obra para dejar el trabajo listo para el día siguiente.

- ¡Nos vemos mañana!- Se despidieron ambas compañeras tomando rumbos diferentes al salir del centro en el que trabajaban.

El buen humor por la hazaña de lograr que Samuel se integrara con el resto de niños aún mantenía a Beth en una nube, quien contenta con el logro, decidió darse un capricho y guiar sus pasos hacia la cafetería.

Con una sonrisa que amenazaba con partir su rostro en dos si continuaba así por mucho más tiempo, Beth entró en el local viendo a la mujer al otro lado de la barra.

- ¡Hola Lori!- Dijo con entusiasmo acortando la distancia hasta asentarse en uno de los taburetes.- ¿Me pones un chocolate caliente y…- Echó una hojeada a los productos del día.- Un trozo de tarta de queso?- Le miró con ojos brillantes.

- ¿Un gran día, eh?- Le dijo la mujer riendo y cogiendo un plato donde ponerle una porción de la tarta.

- Así ha sido.- Le contestó Beth deshaciéndose del abrigo para degustar allí mismo del chocolate y la tarta. - ¿Y el tuyo?

- Lo mismo de siempre.- Le dijo ella con calma.- Y es de agradecer…- Se llevó una mano al abultado vientre.- Ha estado bastante guerrera hoy así que, doy gracias a Dios a que nadie decidiera tener un mal día cuando entró aquí.

Lori depositó la tarta frente a ella junto a una servilleta y los cubiertos y se alejó de su lado para prepararle el chocolate.

- Dios, está buenísima.- Dijo Beth con la boca medio llena, cubriéndose con la mano. Se llevó otro pedazo a la boca cerrando los ojos, degustando la porción como si del mismo maná de la Biblia se tratara.

- Receta especial de la casa.- Comentó Lori depositando su taza de chocolate humeante frente a ella. Beth no tardó en envolverla entre sus dedos y beber un pequeño sorbo.

- Este día no hace más que mejorar.- Dijo la joven rubia relamiéndose. - ¿No me vas a acompañar?- Le preguntó con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa divertida alejando el plato con la tarta de su lado, intentando así tentar a Lori para que comiera.

La embarazada no tardó en coger el tenedor y llevarse un bocado a la boca.

- No más.- Le dijo con tono serio alejándose de ella para no caer de nuevo en la tentación. Beth le siguió con la mirada mientras recogía tazas y vasos de las mesas vacías.

- Ja.- Exclamó en voz baja engullendo otro trozo de tarta al reconocer a otro cliente que se encontraba en una mesa alejada de la entrada y de espaldas a ella.

No podía verle el rostro pero sabía con total certeza que se trataba de su constipado mensajero. Beth frunció el ceño al ver que continuaba con su chaleco y su camiseta sin mangas a pesar de que ya habían pasado varias horas desde que casi se muriera sobre su felpudo tosiendo como un perro viejo.

Dicho y hecho, el hombro volvió a estornudar.

- ¿Lori?- Le llamó Beth en voz baja pidiéndole que se acercara.- ¿Me harías un favor?

- Claro, dime.- Dijo ella dejando las tazas y los vasos vacíos en la barra antes de pasar detrás de ella de nuevo para ponerlos en el lavavajillas.

- ¿Tienes algo de caldo, algún tipo de sopa?- Le preguntó viéndola asentir.- ¿Le llevarías a él una ración?- Le indicó con la cabeza a quién se refería.

- ¿A Daryl?- Preguntó Lori mirándola confusa.- ¿Le conoces?- Beth se quedó callada unos segundos siendo consciente de que finalmente sabía cómo se llamaba su misterioso hombre sin mangas.

- Es mensajero.- Comentó con calma sin querer dar más información de la necesaria.- Esta mañana vino y…- Le miró con cierta preocupación.- Parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a soltar los pulmones por la boca.

Daryl, el hombre que había jurado encontrarse perfectamente esa mañana, comenzó a toser de forma alarmante antes de callarse de forma repentina.

- De acuerdo. Le llevaré un poco de tu parte.- Le dijo Lori mirándole con una sonrisa serena y cierta suspicacia en la mirada.

- Gracias, pero no le digas que fui yo.- Le dijo ella tendiéndole un billete que cubriera su tarta, el chocolate y la sopa para su mensajero.

Beth terminó su taza de chocolate y la tarta en tiempo recordar viendo a Lori dirigirse con un tazón de sopa hacia la mesa de Daryl. La chica miró desde el exterior, escondida tras un buzón de correos el intercambio entre ambos. Vio como Lori depositó la sopa sobre la mesa tras ver varios gestos negativos del hombre quien finalmente claudicó frente a la insistencia de la mujer.

Con una sonrisa llena y tarareando para sí una suave melodía, Beth se alejó del restaurante a la par que Daryl miraba hacia la cristalera buscando a quien le había pagado aquella caliente bebida.

* * *

><p><em>Como dicen en los casinos, estoy en racha o mi hada madrina ha decidido hacer acto de presencia. No lo sé todavía, pero espero que no se largue con una bomba de humo como artificio.<em>

_¡Another chapter for you ladies! Y un nuevo encuentro entre el mensajero, cuyo nombre Beth ya conoce, y la joven amante de las compras on-line. No es por nada, pero la ausencia de mangas en un clima un tanto fresco, puede hacer verdaderos estragos, así que era cuestión de tiempo que Daryl terminara de esa guisa, ¿o no?_

_Y cómo no, la chica ha hecho gala de ese corazón que late en su pecho y le ha pagado la cena al hombre enfermo… ¿Terminará Daryl sonsacándole la información a Lori? ¿Se cabreará cuando lo sepa? ¿Pedirá un cambio de ruta al saber quién ha sido para no volver a coincidir con ella? ¿Su orgullo Dixon hará que meta la zarpa hasta el fondo cuando se vean de nuevo?_

_La verdad, aún no lo sé, pero lo averiguaré._

_¡Mil gracias por vuestros reviews! **Cualquier idea, sugerencia, petición que tengáis, aquí estoy.**_


	8. El Mundo a tiempo V

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Quinta parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**Perdonar las erratillas ^^'**

* * *

><p>Beth terminó de anotar el último producto en la pequeña lista antes de guardarlo en su cartera. Abrió el folleto de las ofertas y recortó los cupones de descuento que iba a usar para su próxima compra más que necesaria.<p>

Bien era cierto que iba a estar unos días ausente al volver a la granja por las fiestas navideñas, pero algún día tendría que volver y necesitaba tener en el frigorífico algo más allá de un poco de leche y unos yogures.

La punta de su lengua asomaba entre sus dientes mientras se concentraba en recortar la línea de rayas blancas de los cupones. Una vez recortados los guardó junto a la lista en la cartera y cogió las llaves de encima de la mesa.

Tras enfundarse el abrigo y la bufanda, salió por la puerta del estudio, bolso al hombro y con el ánimo preparado para ir al supermercado.

Bajó las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos haciendo un repaso mental a cuanto necesitaba y cuanto ya tenía en casa o lo que podría haber olvidado apuntar en su lista.

Beth dio gracias mentalmente a que el supermercado no estuviera demasiado lejos de donde vivía. El cansancio acumulado durante la semana y que parecía mayor al ser previo a las vacaciones, estaba pasándole factura. Sus pasos no eran tan enérgicos como siempre y mientras había estado preparando el listado de la compra, había habido varios momentos en los que su frente casi golpeó contra la mesa por la falta de sueño.

Obviamente, esa falta de sueño no tenía nada que ver con que el último paquete que había pedido antes de Navidad, el que tendría que haberle llegado con anterioridad cuando se equivocaron de pedido y que devolvió al resfriado hombre sin mangas, (Daryl, se llama Daryl; se obligó a recordar mentalmente), había aterrizado frente a su puerta a manos de otro mensajero que no era Daryl.

Aquello le preocupó y relajó a partes iguales. ¿Quizá estaba demasiado enfermo como para ir a trabajar? ¿Quizá había pedido un cambio de ruta u horario? ¿Estaría bien?

Beth entró en el supermercado mordiéndose el labio. Como tantas otras ocasiones a lo largo del día desde que el bolso para Maggie de parte de Santa Claus había llegado a ella, se sorprendió pensando en aquel hombre adicto al frío.

Sonrió a la cajera y cogió una cesta colándola en su brazo derecho colándose en el primer pasillo para coger los productos que iba a necesitar. Apoyó la cesta en el suelo y buscó su cartera para así poder ceñirse a la lista y no terminar comprando cosas que no fueran necesarias ni vitales para ella en ese momento.

- Yogures.- Leyó en voz baja dirigiéndose a la zona de productos refrigerados y congelados y así comprar también alguna bolsa de verduras congeladas.

Absorta en intentar descifrar la tercera cosa que había apuntado (en ocasiones se preguntaba si realmente no tendría que haberse dedicado a la medicina sólo por la letra indescifrable que en ocasiones como esa utilizaba) se dio de bruces con el costado de un hombre que estaba alcanzando varias bandejas de comida preparada.

- Perdón, no estaba mirando a donde iba.- Se disculpó Beth avergonzada por no prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

- No pasa nada, princesa.- Miró a su interlocutor encontrándose con un hombre que le podía llevar dos décadas de diferencia por lo menos, mirándole como si de una tarta servida en bandeja de plata se tratara.- Si lo necesitas, te puedo ayudar a donde quieras…- Acompañó su propuesta con un guiño y una sonrisa de depredador que había visto demasiadas veces y a la que nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse cuando la veía en la cara de alguien frente a ella.

- No, gracias.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa cortés sin querer iniciar una guerra o algo similar con un hombre que era evidente podría echársela sobre el hombre y salir de allí con ella con solo unos rasguños de sus uñas recién cortadas.

La chica se miró las uñas de forma inconsciente. Con una última mirada de conciliación se alejó del hombre en busca de sus yogures.

Beth tragó grueso cuando reconoció el eco de unos pasos pesados siguiendo su estela.

- ¿Te vas a ir así, sin más?- Le preguntó el hombre deteniéndose a su lado rozando de forma deliberada su brazo con el de ella.- Pensaba que habíamos enterrado el hacha de guerra tras el "golpe"...

- Tengo prisa.- Le dijo ella cogiendo cuatro yogures y algo de mantequilla.- Me esperan en casa.- Mintió con convicción encogiéndose de hombros.- A mi novio no le gusta que me retrase demasiado.

- Así que novio, ¿eh?- Dijo mirándole con suspicacia echándole un vistazo desde su coleta medio desecha hasta la punta de sus zapatillas desgastadas.- Supongo que no sois una… ¿pareja abierta?- Beth sintió su rostro enrojecerse hasta la punta de sus orejas. – Una lástima.- Chasqueó la lengua.- Si te cansas de él, búscame.

- Claro.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa prieta abrazándose a un paquete de pan tostado antes de dejarlo en la cesta junto a todo lo demás.

- Puedes preguntarle a la Heather por mí.- Dijo caminando a su lado por el pasillo en dirección a la caja registradora depositando su compra.- ¿Verdad, encanto?- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja que ni pestañeó en su dirección.

- ¿Por qué no te vas con tus cervezas y tu comida en lata a cenar entre tus árboles, Dixon?- Dijo la cajera una vez chequeó todos los productos de Beth, dándole la suma de su cuenta.

- Porque estoy esperando a que termine tu turno, querida.- Dijo él con naturalidad depositando su compra en la cinta.- ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si cenara antes de que tú llegaras?- La mujer soltó una risa irónica tendiéndole a Beth las bolsas con la compra ya pagada.

- Tú mismo.- Respondió la pelirroja pasando por el lector los productos de aquel hombre.

- Me rompes el corazón, Heather.- Dijo con dramatismo llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Me llamo Hayley, Merle.- Siseó ella entre dientes estampando el pack de 6 cervezas contra el cristal del lector.

Beth aprovechó para salir por la puerta escuchando al tal Merle inventándose alguna excusa sobre una sordera selectiva y estacionaría que estaba en pleno apogeo por esas fechas.

La chica aceleró el paso nada más pasar la cristalera del supermercado para así poder alcanzar su edificio lo antes posible.

* * *

><p>Beth se bajó del autobús aprovechando el espacio y la calma de la estación para estirar las piernas mientras tiraba de su maleta hacia la salida donde Maggie y Glenn le debían estar esperando. No tardó en ver el brazo de su hermana agitarse indicándole que se acercara.<p>

Con una energía que pensaba drenada por el largo viaje, corrió los pocos metros que le separaban de ella y le abrazó con fuerza una vez la alcanzó.

- Te he echado de menos.- Le dijo a su hermana mayor entre risas al sentir los brazos de Maggie rodearle la cintura con fuerza y levantándola del suelo como cuando eran pequeñas.

- Y yo a ti.- Le aseguró separándose para dejar que Glenn pudiera saludarla.

- Hola Beth.- Glenn también la abrazó más brevemente y le cogió la maleta de la mano para meterla en el coche.

- Sólo faltas tú.-Dijo Maggie tomando asiento junto a Glenn en la parte delantera dejando a Beth en el asiento trasero para ir con más comodidad.

- ¿Mamá ha preparado su tarta de manzana?

Maggie le miró por el espejo retrovisor asintiendo, y echándose a reír al ver los ojos de su hermana pequeña cerrarse con deleite y soltar un gruñido imaginando la comida

- Sólo por eso, el viaje ha merecido la pena.- Dijo con los ojos aún cerrados y una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

><p>Beth se sorprendió ante la petición de su madre de hacer una pequeña escapada ellas dos solas al pueblo para comprar mermelada de melocotón, pues "lo había olvidado." Todos le miraron con suspicacia pero nadie le llevó la contraria y aseguró que la cocina estaría intacta cuando ambas mujeres volvieran.<p>

La joven entrelazó su brazo con el de ella, mirándole con una sonrisa cuando la mujer desvió su mirada cálida hacia ella. Beth le besó la mejilla continuando con su avance entre los escaparates de las pocas tiendas del pueblo donde residían.

- ¿Qué tal por la gran ciudad, Bethy?- Le dijo Annette rozando su mano con cariño.

- Muy bien. Cada vez me pierdo menos.- Dijo arrancándole una sonrisa a la mujer.

Beth no era excesivamente conocida por su sentido de orientación realmente, así que las primeras semanas viviendo en la gran ciudad prácticamente llevaba el mapa bordado en la palma de su mano para no perderse más de la cuenta. Eso no le ahorró varias visitas a alguna de las zonas menos recomendables de la ciudad.

Pero incluso aquellos momentos en los que pensó que acabaría en varias bolsas de basura, tuvieron sus frutos: logró dar con el estudio donde vivía ahora al regresar al hostal donde permaneció los primeros días.

- ¿Y los niños?- Le preguntó Annette viendo los ojos de la chica iluminarse al mencionarle a los pequeños.

Muy bien.- Le aseguró con un firme asentimiento.- Cada vez mejor. Ayer hicimos una pequeña fiesta en el centro con juegos, juguetes y comida. Algunos padres se acercaron y participaron también.

- Sé que fue una decisión difícil trasladarte allí pero…- Comentó Annette mirando hacia el frente.

- Es lo que quería.- Terminó Beth por ella viéndole asentir.- ¡Oh!- Exclamó deteniéndose de golpe en mitad de la calle.- Encontré el libro del que me hablaste.- Le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Sí? A tu padre le va a encantar.

Continuaron caminando con calma entre las tiendas, aprovechando el tiempo a solas para recuperar el tiempo perdido por la distancia impuesta por el trabajo de Beth y las responsabilidades de la granja.

Hablando sin ser conscientes del paso del tiempo, terminaron sentadas en una mesa de una cafetería cerca del centro.

Ambas mujeres bebían de sus tazas de café disfrutando de la compañía de la otra cuando el teléfono de Beth vibró en el interior del bolsillo de su abrigo.

- Sólo será un momento.- Se disculpó ante Annette quien le restó importancia a la interrupción. Beth sacó el teléfono y comprobó que se trataba de un aviso por la llega de un correo electrónico.

Nada más ver de qué se trataba, Beth sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de que se mordiera el labio inferior intentando controlar el gesto.

- ¿Alguien conocido?- Preguntó Annette con la taza frente a los labios mirándole con una expresión que le hizo a Beth cuestionarse si la mujer no podía leerle la mente o algo similar.

- Es sólo un aviso por…- Beth carraspeó desviando la mirada de forma casual hacia el oscuro café restante en el fondo de su taza.- Una compra que hice antes de venir aquí.- Se encogió de hombros mirándole de reojo a la mujer.

- Aja…- Beth bajó de nuevo la mirada a la taza.

- Encontré una página web donde venden esos ¿rotuladores de punta fina que solíamos usar cuando estábamos en el instituto?- Annette asintió.- Estaban en oferta por Navidad y, pensé en aprovechar la oportunidad. Tengo varios gastados y sé que les darán buen uso.

- Unos rotuladores…- Beth asintió vaciando la taza y cogiendo una servilleta de papel con la que secarse los labios.- Por internet…

- Eran muy baratos, y los gastos de envío eran gratuitos.- Le aseguró Beth con cierto nerviosismo, jugueteando con la servilleta entre los dedos. La mano derecha de Annette aterrizó sobre las suyas, deteniendo sus dedos.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte, Beth.- Su madre le sonrió con serenidad, buscando que la tensión de los hombros de la chica desapareciera.- Lo entiendo.

Beth le sonrió agradecida aunque tras fijarse con detenimiento en la expresión que lucía la mujer sentada frente a ella, albergaba ciertas dudas sobre lo que realmente quería decirle con aquellas palabras.

- Cuando tengan que… llegar esos… rotuladores, llegarán. Todo irá bien.

Beth frunció el ceño. No, definitivamente no hablaban de lo mismo.

* * *

><p><em>Ayer intenté escribir un rato pero no pude aguantar más de unos párrafos gracias a mi última visita al oculista.<em>

_Aquí vuelvo a vuestro encuentro con otro pequeño trozo de este AU. En esta ocasión Daryl no ha estado de cuerpo presente aunque sí de espíritu sin quererlo ni beberlo. No he podido evitar tampoco sacar al mayor de los Dixon a pasear por ahí y cruzar su camino con el de la chica._

_Intentaré escribir más tarde otro ratito y mañana, si los quehaceres pre cena de Navidad me lo permiten, escribiré también para subir algún capítulo más estos días. Siento si éste ha quedado algo descafeinado, escribir con dos micos de casi dos y cinco años correteando y jugando cerca es complicado. _

_Ya que estoy aprovecho para deciros: Feliz Navidad! Ojo con los dulces y el turrón, con las comidas de las madres que siempre tienden a verte con cara de hambre aún al cuarto plato ;) Espero que lo paséis muy bien y veros por estos lares pronto._

_¡Un beso!_


	9. Feliz Navidad

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Es el día de Nochebuena y siempre hay quien hace las compras navideñas a última hora.

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Perdonar las erratillas ^^'**

* * *

><p>Ladeó su rostro escuchando el inconfundible tintineo del cascabel.<p>

Al principio, cada vez que lo escuchaba, su mirada se dirigía de forma inmediata hacia la puerta principal creyendo que era la campanilla sobre la puerta. Con las cejas fruncidas movía su cabeza, y entonces volvía a escucharlo, alzando la mirada al techo, ahogando un suspiro y una leve carcajada. Pero tras varias confusiones, ya se había acostumbrado a ese leve tintineo inherente a cada movimiento que ejecutaba. Lo ignoraba y continuaba con su trabajo, sonrisa brillante en la cara y mirada alegre, e infinita paciencia en su menudo cuerpo para lidiar con todos los que se acercaban por la tienda en esas fechas.

Por esa familiaridad, continuó con la espalda vuelta hacia la puerta de la entrada, tarareando entre dientes el último villancico que sonaba como hilo musical, y que había escuchado ya una decena de veces ese último día de Nochebuena.

Beth se agachó tras el mostrador recolocando las bolsas que no habían sido usadas y algunos juguetes que iban guardando al encontrarse defectuosos para la venta pero que seguro encontrarían un dueño igualmente.

Sacó un saco de tela roja aterciopelada y lo dejó sobre el mostrador sin molestarse en mirar encima de qué lo colocaba. Pronto los juguetes escondidos acompañaron al saco junto a un rollo de papel de regalo, unas tijeras, varios lazos y celo con el que mantener el papel en su sitio.

Beth se irguió escuchando el tintineo del cascabel de su gorro.

Un carraspeo frente a ella le hizo alzar la mirada encontrándose cara a cara con un hombre. Beth pegó un respingo, dando un paso hacia atrás de forma inconsciente agitando los cascabeles de la punta de sus botas con el gesto. La chica se llevó una mano al pecho esbozando una sonrisa.

- No le escuché entrar.- Dijo ella como disculpa por su actitud sintiendo su corazón aún latir en su garganta. Se apartó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y le miró con una sonrisa.

- Vi el cartel de abierto aún colocado y…- Dijo con voz grave y en tono bajo alternando su mirada por las baldas llenas de juguetes a la espalda de Beth y sus propias manos sobre el mostrador, rascando el borde de madera del mismo.

- Aún estamos abiertos aunque…

Beth volteó su cabeza hacia el reloj de pared comprobando que habían pasado cinco minutos de la hora de cierre. Miró de soslayo al hombre quien parecía estar buscando algo entre tanto brillo, muñeco, peluche, coche y demás juguetes que ofertaban en la tienda.

- ¿Busca algo en particular…?- Le preguntó Beth con voz tranquila extendiendo el rollo de papel sobre el mostrador para cortarlo en la medida necesaria para los juguetes.

El hombre se llevó un pulgar a los labios mordiendo el borde de su uña.

- Eche un vistazo con calma. Si necesita ayuda con algo, me dice sin problema.

Beth sonrió al hombre quien asintió alejándose del mostrador acercándose a las paredes llenas de juguetes con varias ausencias más que notables en según qué zonas.

Habían sido unos días bastante ajetreados vendiendo, reponiendo, preparando paquetes para enviarlos a quienes habían optado por hacer pedidos on-line. La mayoría de clientes habituaban a escalonar las compras y realizarlas con antelación, pero siempre había padres o madres que esperaban a los últimos precios, tirándose de los pelos cuando el juguete que su hijo o hija ya estaba agotado en sus estantes.

Beth desvió su mirada de la punta de la tijera cortando el papel hacia la silueta del hombre moviéndose por la tienda. Le vio coger con cierta aprensión una muñeca de una princesa de la última película Disney que habían estrenado ese mismo año.

Así que se trataba de una niña la destinataria… Pensó para sí alternando sus ojos del paquete del coche teledirigido y la espalda enfundada en una chaqueta de cuero negra de aquel hombre.

Beth sonrió para sí al colocar el lazo dorado en un lateral del paquete ya envuelto y preparando el papel para un nuevo juguete. Alzó la vista buscando al hombre detenido en esta ocasión frente a un coche de bomberos cuyas luces y sirenas podían volver loco hasta al padre más cuerdo.

Beth continuó envolviendo los regalos uno a uno sin molestar al cliente quien seguía mirando todo a su alrededor y dando muestras visibles de que no sabía en qué invertir su dinero con exactitud.

La chica guardó los paquetes en el saco rojo una vez terminó de prepararlos todos y lo cerró con un cordel dorado. Alisando el abrigo verde que cubría sus piernas hasta la mitad de sus muslos y asegurándose de que los leotardos de rayas rojas y blancas no tenían ninguna carrera que descubriera su nívea piel, Beth abandonó la seguridad de su mostrador y se dirigió hacia él.

El hombre no tardó en mirar por encima de su hombro y comprobar que se acercaba hacia él. Los cascabeles en su gorro, zapatos y cinturón rojo no ayudaban demasiado a aproximarse a él con sigilo así que esbozó una sonrisa pidiéndole disculpas; no parecía ser de esos a los que les agradaba un sonido incesante como aquel.

Beth enlazó sus manos a su espalda colocándose junto al hombre, frente a la estantería que cobijaba los juegos de mesa, puzles y otros juguetes.

Se mordió el labio inferior mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

- No quisiera molestarle pero… Parece realmente perdido.- Dijo la chica aventurándose a mirarle con más calma.

El hombre se llevó una mano a la frente, rascándose el nacimiento del flequillo hasta apartarlo de sus ojos azules y terminar con sus dedos en su nuca.

- He ayudado a cientos de padres desde que empecé a trabajar aquí hace años y…

- No soy padre.- Atajó el hombre haciendo que Beth cerrara la boca unos segundos.

- Tíos…- Comentó mirándole con una ceja arqueada a la espera de que le rebatiera su suposición y tuviera que continuar deduciendo. El hombre no dijo nada así que Beth sonrió sin poder evitarlo moviendo su cabeza y con ello el cascabel de la punta de su gorro verde y rojo.- Como le decía… He ayudado a muchos antes y…- Sopesó las palabras en su boca antes de permitir que salieran por ella.- Me gustaría poder ayudarle a usted también.- Volvió su vista hacia los juguetes de los estantes.- Bueno, ¿cómo se llama?- Preguntó sin volverse hacia él a la espera de que dijera el nombre y con eso comenzar a sopesar opciones idóneas. Se alejó de su lado en dirección a la puerta y giró el cartel de "Abierto" para que nadie más entrara en la tienda ya.

- Debería irme.- Le escuchó decir acercándose por su espalda. Beth le dio la espalda a la puerta echando el cerrojo y negando con la cabeza.

- No, ya está aquí dentro y hasta que no compre algo no le pienso permitir salir por esta puerta.

Beth le miró con gesto serio viendo al hombre mirándole con cierta incomodidad y, quizá eran sus ojos ya cansados por las luces parpadeantes pero, creyó entrever una media sonrisa curvando el extremo de los labios de su comprador.

- Bien, ¿cómo se llama?- Preguntó Beth separándose de la puerta y dirigiéndose al centro de la tienda.

- Daryl…- Le escuchó decir con voz queda.

- Entonces se trata de un niño…- Dijo ella echando un vistazo hacia la zona neutral de la tienda.

- Es una niña.- Aquella afirmación atrajo su atención de vuelta hacia el hombre que había seguido sus pasos haciendo que Beth golpeara su hombro contra el pecho de él al detenerse en seco.

- ¿Una niña llamada Daryl?- Preguntó Beth sorprendida, no era muy habitual Daryl para nombrar a una niña.

- Te referías a ella…- Dijo el hombre con voz estrangulada rascándose la mejilla intentando ocultar la rojez bajo su incipiente barba. Beth se mordió una sonrisa al comprender el malentendido.

- Yo me llamo Beth.- Se presentó ella tocando con el dedo índice la placa sobre su abrigo verde con su nombre bordado en ella.- Encantada de conocerte, Daryl.- Dijo la chica extendiendo su mano hacia él buscando recuperar la calma entre ambos.

Daryl le estrechó la mano con gesto firme antes de soltarla con avidez y guardarla en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero. Carraspeó incómodo y señaló con su mentón el montón de baldas que eran evidentemente terreno femenino.

- Se llama Judith.- Dijo Daryl dando varios pasos en esa dirección.- Va a cumplir seis años el próximo verano.- Beth asintió para sí imaginándose a una pequeña de seis años.

- ¿Qué le gusta?- Le preguntó para así poder añadir más detalles de ella y así buscar el regalo idóneo para ella.

Beth miró a Daryl tras un minuto sin obtener respuesta, el hombre se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y al notar la mirada de ella sobre él, se encogió de hombros.

- Vale, no pasa nada. ¿Sabes si le gustan las muñecas?- Preguntó con voz esperanzada jugando con la punta de su trenza entre los dedos.

- Alguna tiene pero la mayoría han perdido el pelo o un brazo.- Beth soltó una risotada al imaginar a la víctima.

- Bien… ¿Y los coches o camiones? Como éste…- Señaló un tráiler de juguete que transportaba varios coches y que convertía el remolque en una rampa.- En la caja también vienen piezas para hacer un circuito con su…

- Quizá sea muy…

Beth le miró de nuevo esperando a que terminara la frase, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose nuevo bajo el halo de azul y dorado de las luces navideñas.

- ¿…Masculino?- Preguntó la chica con cierta duda en su voz viéndole asentir brevemente. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- Unas navidades, a mi hermano le regalaron una versión de la época de algo como esto…- Rio recordando aquel año en el que ella había conseguido su muñeca favorita hasta la actualidad.- Cuando él no estaba en casa, solía colarme en su habitación y jugar yo con ello. – Beth se encogió de hombros.- Es cuestión de gustos, no de género. Pero bueno, ¿crees que le gustaría a Judith?- Preguntó Beth señalando el tráiler.

- No demasiado.- Dijo finalmente.

- De acuerdo, lo descartamos.- Beth echó a andar mirando los estantes.- ¿Le gusta pasar tiempo al aire libre?

Daryl gruñó a su espalda, gruñido que ella interpretó como un sí. Beth arrastró la escalera que llegaba hasta el techo e iba sujeta a los raíles dispuestos por toda la tienda evitando cualquier caída de quien subiera.

Beth comenzó a subir por los peldaños afincando sus botas sobre cada uno de ellos hasta llegar a la parte más alta. Miró los juguetes allí agolpados.

- Quizá no sea la mejor época del año ahora mismo pero hay aquí una piscina hinchable pequeña junto a su caña y peces de plástico.- Comentó Beth arrastrando la caja por la estantería hasta que alcanzara el borde y así Daryl pudiera verla.

Beth agachó la mirada hacia él, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse en esa ocasión al creer haberle visto tener sus ojos sobre su trasero forrado en tela subido a esa escalera.

- Ya tiene algo parecido.- Dijo Daryl mirando la punta de sus botas con detenimiento.

- Descartamos la pesca entonces…- Musitó Beth mordiéndose el labio inferior mirando desde su posición las estanterías contiguas en busca de algo que pudiera servir.- Pelotas de fútbol, cuerdas para saltar, un… arco y flechas… Un cubo lleno de plastilinas…

- Espera, ¿has dicho arco y flechas?- Le preguntó Daryl desde debajo apoyando una mano sobre la escalera para poder verle mejor la cara.

Beth asintió desde las alturas alcanzando el kit de arquería para niños que tenían, y se lo mostró.

- Lleva cinco flechas, un… carcaj y el arco en sí. Es de madera todo, incluidas las flechas.- Beth torció el gesto al sopesar dar un regalo semejante a alguien de seis años.- Quizá sean peligrosas las flechas y…

- No se hará daño.- Dijo Daryl en tono grave y cierta inquina en su voz haciendo que Beth le mirara.

- No quise…

- Me llevo el arco y las flechas.- Le dijo alejándose de la escalera y acercándose al mostrador.

Beth soltó un suspiro y con el paquete en una mano, bajó la escalera con cuidado de no tropezar en ningún escalón mientras descendía. Con un sabor agridulce por haber encontrado el paquete y por su leve roce con Daryl al insinuar que era un juguete peligroso, se acercó al mostrador y depositó el paquete del kit de arquería sobre él.

- ¿Lo envuelvo para regalo?- Preguntó sin mirarle rebuscando bajo el mostrador un lazo para el paquete.

Otro gruñido y Beth sacó un lazo dorado y una pegatina. Comenzó a envolver el paquete sin despegar sus ojos de sus manos viendo la mano derecha de él con la cartera sujeta entre sus dedos.

Beth envolvía el paquete con calma, asegurándose de que fuera tan perfecto como todos los que había envuelto ese año. Sus dedos se detuvieron en mitad del proceso de hacer el lazo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Escuchó a Daryl preguntar. Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole levemente.

- Es sólo que… Va a ser el último regalo de Santa Claus que preparare este año.- Se encogió de hombros sintiendo el rubor volver a sus mejillas.- Es…- Beth terminó de hacer el lazo.- Aunque parezca una locura, es mi época favorita del año por cosas como esta.- Dijo colocando la pegatina en una esquina del paquete con una pequeña piruleta sujeta bajo ella. Metió el paquete en una bolsa y se la tendió.- El imaginar la cara de los niños al abrir los regalos y… El tiempo que pasáis intentando escoger el regalo idóneo para ellos…- Comentó con mirada soñadora. Soltó una breve risa nerviosa.- Son doce dólares.- Le dijo ella.

- ¿Sólo doce?- Preguntó Daryl sorprendido mirando el paquete ya envuelto. Beth asintió varias veces.

- Es Navidad, una selección de los juguetes de la tienda tienen descuento y, ése que llevas, es uno de los afortunados.- Le dijo ella aceptando su billete de diez y el otro de quince. Beth abrió la caja registradora y le dio los cambios y el billete.- En caso de que no le guste, con este ticket podrías cambiarlo.- Daryl cogió el papel y el dinero de su mano.- Aunque dudo que quiera devolverlo. Raramente lo hacen.- Le aseguró ella ante la mirada dubitativa de él.

Beth cogió su bolso de debajo del mostrador y se echó el saco a la espalda.

- Es hora de cerrar.- Le dijo ella echando a andar hacia la puerta.

- ¿Sobrinos?- Preguntó él mirando de reojo el saco lleno de regalos. Beth rio quedo.

- Algo así.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y agradeciendo con una sonrisa que él se hubiera adelantado para abrirle la puerta y así salir al exterior.

Ahogó un escalofrío y apagó las luces junto a la entrada dejando únicamente varias encendidas. Cerró la puerta viendo sorprendida que él aún estuviera allí.

Beth le miró con una sonrisa y buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo verde un bastoncito de caramelo que le tendió ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

- Feliz Navidad, Daryl.- Le dijo viendo como el hombre miraba con una expresión indescifrable el dulce que le ofrecía.- No muerde.

- Supongo que no.- Finalmente el hombre cogió el dulce de su mano.

- Buenas noches Daryl. Espero que a Judith le guste su regalo.

Beth se despidió con un leve gesto de su mano derecha echando a andar sobre la acera ligeramente nevada, sus pasos acompañaos por el tintineo de los cascabeles de su atuendo y el leve tarareo que salía de su boca.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Escuchó a Daryl preguntar a su espalda, aún quieto frente a la tienda de juguetes. Beth se detuvo mirándole por encima del hombro.

- A echar una mano a Santa Claus en el Orfanato.- Le dijo ella palmeando el saco lleno de paquetes para los niños. Daryl miró la bolsa de su mano antes de alzar la vista de nuevo hacia ella.

- ¿Quieres que te acerque?- Beth se acarició la punta de la trenza pensativa.

- ¿No te esperan en casa?- Preguntó mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Hacía rato que la hora de cierre había pasado, retrasada de forma especial en un día como ese para facilitar el trabajo a los padres y madres. Si le acercaba al orfanato, antes podría volver a casa con el resto de su familia y poder celebrar la nochebuena.

- No tengo ninguna prisa.- Dijo Daryl viendo a Beth asentir y acercarse a él.

Beth caminó junto al hombre hasta que se detuvo junto a una motocicleta. La chica le miró entre sorprendida y asustada.

- La carretera aún está bien para ir en ella.- Explicó Daryl con calma tomando asiento tras los mandos de la motocicleta invitándole a sentarse tras ella. Tras asegurar la bolsa en el manillar, le tendió su casco.

- No, mejor llévalo tú que eres quien conduce.- Insistió ella negando con la cabeza apoyando su mano sobre el hombro rígido de Daryl para sentarse en el asiento de cuero.- ¡Dios!- Exclamó juntando las piernas y deslizándose en el asiento hasta pegar su pecho hasta la espalda de Daryl de forma inconsciente.- Está helado el asiento.- Dijo ella con los dientes prietos.

Daryl rio quedo reajustando sus manos sujetas de forma laxa en su chaqueta, hasta que sus brazos rodearon su cintura.

- No vayas muy rápido.- Le pidió ella arrugando la tela de su chaqueta bajo los dedos.- No quiero que se me vuele el gorro.- Aclaró ella cuando él le miró por - encima del hombro con una expresión indescifrable.

- Puede que tengas que pedirle uno nuevo este año al barbudo.- Dijo él encendiendo el motor de la moto y acelerando con energía.

Beth soltó un grito enterrando su cabeza tras la ancha espalda de Daryl, el tintineo continuo del cascabel queriendo hacerse escuchar por encima del rugido del motor.

Beth parpadeó confundida contra el cuero de la chaqueta al intuir, entre el tintineo continuo de los cascabeles de su gorro y botas y el rugido del motor, un suave silbido entonando un villancico. No podía culparle por hacerlo, era pegadizo. Beth comenzó a tararear desde el fondo de su garganta a la par que él continuaba silbando con suavidad mientras seguían circulando por las calles casi desiertas bajo la luz artificial de las farolas.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que Nochebuena ya pasó, el día de Navidad también pero… No he podido ponerme con esta idea antes así que… Aquí la tenéis. Por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad! O Eguberri on! Como decimos en mi tierra a todo el mundo.<em>

_Espero que os haya gustado, entretenido un poco al menos, y quizá arrancado alguna sonrisilla._

_Si mañana ya no actualizo nada, tardaré unos días en volver a hacerlo que me cambio de ubicación._

_Un abrazo a todas!_


	10. El Mundo a tiempo VI

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Sexta parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**Perdonar las erratillas ^^'**

* * *

><p>Beth sonrió para sí tumbada bajo la colcha de su cama. Su mirada se paseó por la estancia reconociendo todos y cada uno de los detalles que decoraban las blancas paredes. Nada había sido movido o desaparecido durante su ausencia al mudarse a la ciudad.<p>

Sus premios, fotografías del instituto, recortes guardados con mimo por alguna razón sólo conocida por ella… Todos permanecían allí, devolviéndole una pequeña porción de esa niñez y adolescencia disfrutadas en aquel lugar, su primer lugar.

Exhaló un suspiro desviando la mirada hacia la ventana entreabierta. La cortina revoloteaba frente a ella, mecida por la brisa madrugadora que se colaba por ella.

Beth se giró en el colchón mirando con atención cómo la pequeña porción de cielo que lograba vislumbrar desde su ubicación, iba aclarándose de forma gradual. La luz iba bañando poco a poco más y más superficie de su colcha hasta alcanzar su antebrazo sobre ella.

Parpadeó frotándose los ojos al escuchar el inconfundible movimiento en la cocina que anunciaba el inicio del día de Navidad. Como un resorte, Beth salió de la cueva cálida de su cama y se calzó las zapatillas y la bata que colgaba del perchero tras la puerta.

Salió de su habitación y golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- Canturreó Beth con una sonrisa escuchando algo golpear la puerta al otro lado, probablemente una almohada.

Beth bajó las escaleras de dos en dos aferrándose a la barandilla para no repetir la experiencia de cuando era niña y que obligó a su familia a realizar una visita a Urgencias en un día tan señalado.

Aterrizó en el suelo y se reclinó sobre la punta de sus zapatillas y así poder ver la cocina. Sonrió al ver a su padre besando el cabello de Annette con cariño antes de volverse ambos hacia ella.

- Feliz Navidad, Bethy.- Dijo Hershel acercándose a ella y envolviéndole en un fuerte abrazo.

- Feliz Navidad, papá.- Correspondió ella estrechándole con más fuerza entre sus brazos antes de colocarse de puntillas y besarle la mejilla.

En cuanto su padre le soltó, se acercó a Annette repitiendo el gesto que había tenido instantes antes con él, meciendo a la mujer de un lado a otro sin dejar de sonreír.

- Feliz Navidad, mamá.- Le dijo ella al oído besándole la mejilla antes de romper el abrazo.

- Feliz navidad, cariño.- Correspondió la mujer con la mirada brillante.

Los tres se volvieron hacia las escaleras al escuchar al resto de huéspedes bajarlas entre risas y algún que otro empujón cortesía de Shawn. Beth rio al ver el pelo revuelto de Maggie y la cara aún de sueño de Glenn quien seguía los pasos de su hermana mayor.

- ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!- Coreo con gran voz Shawn alzando los brazos de forma teatral arrancando sonrisas a todos los presentes. - ¿Abrimos ya los regalos, o qué?- Preguntó el hombre señalando con el pulgar la sala de estar donde estaban dispuestos los regalos de todos.

- ¡Vamos, vamos!- Animó Beth a todos tirando de la mano de su hermano al pasar junto a él en dirección a la sala.

Minutos más tarde la alfombra había sido cubierta con papel de regalo roto, lazos desechos, los cuerpos de los más jóvenes habiéndola tomado como su fuerte particular. Todos agradecían al resto los regalos recibidos en esas fiestas.

Beth sonreía satisfecha recordando la mirada de su padre al aterrizar sobre el libro que le había pedido, al igual que Maggie colocando el asa de su nuevo bolso sobre su hombro izquierdo. Glenn arqueó sus cejas sorprendido al comprobar que le había comprado el último número de Batman, un especial que habían sacado por esas fechas y que no había podido adquirir por sí mismo. Shawn le echó un brazo por encima de su hombro, obligándole a apoyar su cabeza sobre él mientras que con la mano libre sujetaba las dos entradas para un concierto de su banda favorita la próxima primavera. Annette mantenía pegado contra su pecho el pañuelo de seda que le habían enviado junto a un jersey de color azul cielo.

Cerró los ojos, hundiendo su nariz contra el jersey de su hermano cortesía de su madre por esas navidades.

Sonrió al escuchar la risa de su hermana.

No podía pedir nada más.

* * *

><p>Beth había pedido una hora para hacer un viaje rápido al pueblo. Su madre aprovechó para darle una lista de cosas que iban a necesitar para la comida de ese día y había olvidado adquirir con anterioridad.<p>

Maggie se había ofrecido a acompañarla, así que ahí se encontraban las hermanas Greene, a bordo del coche de la más pequeña cantando las canciones que sonaban por la radio. Beth rio escuchando un momento de desafine de su hermana quien se encogió de hombros agudizando más todavía su tono de voz.

Aparcaron cerca de una de las tiendas por la que tenían que pasar a recoger lo que Annette les había pedido.

- ¿Puedes entrar y coger esto?- Le preguntó a Maggie señalando los dos primeros puntos de la lista.

- ¿Dónde vas a estar?- Beth mantuvo sus ojos en el papel entre sus manos unos segundos antes de mirar a su hermana.

- Quiero mirar una cosa en la tienda de la señora Rogers.- Comentó con naturalidad.

- Pero si es…

- ¡Te veo en unos minutos, Mags!- Le cortó Beth echando a andar en dirección hacia la tienda.

Beth se apresuró a entrar en la tienda, encogiéndose ante el tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta. La mujer entrada ya en años, no tardó en aparecer por la parte trasera de la pequeña tienda.

- Bethany Anne Greene. ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven!- La señora Rogers salió de detrás del mostrador para saludarla con un abrazo.

- Feliz navidad, señora Rogers.- Correspondió Beth con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Y Harold?

- Bien, querida, estamos muy bien. Con los achaques propios de la edad pero bien. ¿Qué tal por la gran ciudad?- Le preguntó palmeando con cariño su mano.

- Me voy adaptando bien.- Le dijo ella sin querer entrar en demasiados detalles.

- Bueno querida, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Le preguntó la mujer. Beth se apartó la trenza a un lado e intentó mantener la calma.

- Quería comprar una camisa de manga larga.- Le dijo sintiendo un calor creciente en sus mejillas. Deshizo el nudo de la bufanda alrededor de su cuello con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Es para…- Carraspeó.

- ¿… Amigo?- Se aventuró a preguntar la señora Rogers con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Beth se mordió el labio intentando encontrar una etiqueta bajo la que calificar a aquel hombre que simplemente se limitaba a hacer su trabajo, y que por su costumbre de comprar las cosas por internet, sus caminos se cruzaban con bastante asiduidad. Sabía que probablemente una camisa de manga larga, poco duraría en sus brazos; no por su tamaño, sino porque viendo el estado de las camisetas que lucía, era evidente que o bien iba a terminar en el fondo de su armario, o con las mangas arrancadas.

Era un riesgo, pero estaba dispuesta a jugársela. ¿Por qué? Prefería no pensar en ello todavía.

- Sí, es un amigo.- Dijo ella finalmente asintiendo con una sonrisa. Echó un vistazo a las camisas en los estantes.- Me gusta esa…- Comentó señalando una de cuadros verdes y azules con el fondo blanco.

- ¿Qué talla usa?- Beth se dio la vuelta con los ojos abiertos.- Vale, sacamos una y de ahí vamos mirando…

Enfrascadas en encontrar una camisa que sobreviviera a los hombros imposibles del mensajero Daryl, ninguna de las dos mujeres escuchó la puerta de la tienda abrirse a su espalda.

- ¿Comprando una camisa para un novio que no conozco, Bethy?- Dijo Maggie con un deje malicioso en la voz que hizo a su hermana pegar un respingo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la rubia volviéndose hacia ella, se apartó varios mechones de pelo tras la oreja.- ¿Pero qué dices? Yo no tengo novio, y lo sabes…- Tartamudeó bajando la mirada hacia la camisa.- Me llevo esta, señora Rogers.

- ¿Te la pongo para regalo, querida?- Dijo la mujer mirando divertida la rojez en las mejillas de la chica.

Beth asintió insegura por lo que pudiera salir de su boca, y en qué tono exactamente. Le pagó la camisa y le agradeció una vez más su ayuda y salió de la tienda con Maggie pisándole los talones.

- Tenemos que comprar unas virutas de chocolate.- Comentó Beth buscando recuperar la calma.

- Ajá…- Dijo Maggie en tono tranquilo mirándole de reojo.- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme hermanita?

- La verdad es que no.- Dijo Beth rehuyendo su mirada y apresurando su paso para entrar en la tienda, comprar las virutas y volver a la granja cuanto antes.- Pero no comentes en casa lo de la camisa. ¿Por favor?- Le pidió a su hermana con el labio inferior prendido entre sus dientes.

- Con la condición de que sea a mí la primera persona a la que le presentes.

- ¿Presentar a quién?- Preguntó Beth moviéndose entre los pasillos de la tienda en busca de las virutas.

- Al dueño de la camisa.

Beth asintió con rapidez a sabiendas de que semejante encuentro jamás tendría lugar. Era… imposible.

- Claro, Maggie. Tú serás la primera.- Le dijo con una sonrisa y nervios más serenos que nunca.

* * *

><p>Annette y Beth se encontraban en la cocina preparando la ensalada tras haber echado al resto de la estancia al estar robando parte de la comida que iban a servir.<p>

Beth tenía las manos bajo el chorro de agua templada limpiando parte de la vajilla que habían estado usando para preparar la comida.

- Maggie me ha comentado que entraste en una tienda de ropa de caballero…- Beth golpeó con la suela de la zapatilla el suelo en un gesto inconsciente.- Veo que no mentía…- Comentó la mujer mirándole de soslayo.- Tiene eso algo que ver con tus… ¿rotuladores?- Preguntó Annette.

- Es sólo… Es…- Beth detuvo sus movimientos y miró absorta el agua correr por el fregadero hasta desaparecer en el sumidero.- Es una tontería.- Dijo finalmente mientras continuaba enjabonando un plato.

- De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo...- Dijo en tono conciliador removiendo la salsa para el pollo en una de las cazuelas.

- No es nada, de verdad.- Le aseguró ella rascando con más brío el fondo de un cazo para deshacerse de la pasta que se había quedado pegada.

Beth le miró por el rabillo del ojo mordiéndose el labio inferior, debatiéndose entre decirle algo o no. La aparición de Shawn para intentar cazar algo del frigorífico le salvó de hablar más de la cuenta sobre algo que aún no sabía muy bien cómo calificar.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todo el mundo! Ésta sí que va a ser mi última actualización en unos días. Me "mudo" temporalmente así que hasta que tenga conexión a internet pueden pasar unos días… Mientras iré escribiendo siempre que pueda como hasta ahora para hacéroslo llegar en cuanto encuentre wifi ;) No quería dejaros en ascuas demasiado, aunque quizá esto haya sido peor? No lo sé jajaja<em>

_Ya que es probable que no "os vea" hasta dentro de unos días, aprovecho para desearos un Feliz año nuevo! Un abrazo a todo el mundo, disfrutad de estos días en familia!_

_¡Os veo en el próximo capítulo!_


	11. Confesiones ebrias

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU Futuro. ****Maggie y Daryl salen a por suministros cuando se cruzan con algo que les trae viejos recuerdos. **

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

* * *

><p>Daryl iba en cabeza con la ballesta en alto preparado para disparar una saeta al más mínimo movimiento extraño. Podía sentir la presencia de Maggie a su espalda, silenciosa y alerta.<p>

Miró por encima de su hombro y le indicó con un gesto de su mano izquierda que siguiera el pasillo por la derecha mientras él iba en dirección contraria.

Maggie asintió con un gesto de cabeza y se encaminó hacia las puertas cerradas a la derecha, con su arma en la mano. Daryl le miró unos segundos, detenido en mitad del pasillo hasta que le vio abrir la primera puerta y entrar ilesa en la habitación.

Aquello, ir juntos en las salidas, se había convertido en una rutina sin comerlo ni beberlo. Desde la muerte de Beth, ambos habían caído en un estado de prácticamente silencio permanente por lo que eran el compañero ideal para el otro en tareas como esa.

Daryl nunca había sido un hombre muy hablador y Maggie tampoco había sido de las que terminaban con la lengua cansada de tanto usarla.

Las circunstancias les habían acercado sin ser conscientes de ello, o quizá sí… No lo sabían con certeza y tampoco buscaban una razón concreta o un por qué. Simplemente, lo aceptaban. ¿Qué más podían hacer?

Daryl regresó sobre sus pasos encontrándose con Maggie guardando varias prendas de ropa en la mochila de su espalda. Un cruce de miradas y Maggie ajustó el asa en el hombro dándole a entender que todo había ido bien mientras habían estado separados.

Un nuevo mudo gesto de cabeza y ambos encaminaron sus pasos hacia la única estancia que les quedaba, una cocina con una pequeña sala de estar adyacente. Maggie se encargó de abrir las alacenas sobre la encimera y los fogones, mientras Daryl hincaba una rodilla en el suelo y miraba bajo el fregadero y demás armarios bajos.

Varias latas aún sin caducar aparecieron en la encimera bajo las manos expertas de Maggie. Daryl rescató una llave inglesa y un tarro con un líquido transparente en él.

Daryl miró el tarro medio lleno en su mano, dándole vueltas, viendo el líquido golpeando los bordes del vidrio queriendo salir. Estaba a punto de guardarlo de vuelta en aquel maldito armario y olvidar lo que era cuando escuchó a Maggie hablar por primera vez esa mañana.

- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó con voz rasposa.

- Whisky casero.- Murmuró con voz grave Daryl sin mirarle, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al frasco que aún estaba en su mano.

Maggie se lo cogió de la mano y se dirigió con él a la pequeña mesa en mitad de la cocina. Acercó dos vasos, sopló su interior y lo limpió con el bajo de su camiseta, vertiendo en ellos parte del alcohol descubierto. Se volvió hacia Daryl con uno de ellos en la mano.

El hombre le miró con detenimiento unos segundos, Maggie insistió alzando un poco más el vaso en su dirección. Finalmente ambos cogieron su vaso de whisky y Maggie rozó el borde de ambos a modo de brindis dándole un largo trago.

Tosió con fuerza, llevándose el puño a la boca.

- Sabe horrible…

Daryl le miraba en silencio sin probar gota de su vaso, recordando unas palabras similares en un lugar peor que ese pero con el mismo licor implicado.

Agachó la mirada hacia el vaso en su mano y lo vació de golpe dirigiéndose hacia la mesa para llenar de nuevo su vaso. Golpeando con la punta de su bota una de las sillas, Daryl se dejó caer en una de ellas, la ballesta sobre la mesa apuntando hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado allí.

- No recuerdo la última vez que tomé una copa…- Murmuró Maggie moviendo el vaso con expresión ausente. Daryl alzó la copa hacia sus labios. - ¿Tú?

La copa quedó a medio camino de tocar su boca, sus ojos prendidos del líquido moviéndose en el fondo del vaso de cristal. Daryl lo bajó hacia la mesa, su pulgar rozando el borde del recipiente.

- Al salir de la prisión.- Murmuró casi juntando las palabras entre sí y vaciando el vaso de nuevo con violencia al rostro para vaciarlo. Volvió a llenarlo, derramando varias gotas por el borde del vaso ante lo enérgico del gesto.

Maggie le miró en silencio y terminó asintiendo, comprendiendo lo que esa simple frase significaba realmente. Entendió lo que ese momento en el tiempo, quería decir realmente.

- Bebimos y…- Esbozó una media sonrisa de medio lado, mirando con cierta nostalgia el vaso de whisky en su mano.- Quemamos una cabaña.- Terminó diciendo bebiendo a través de su sonrisa, viendo una ceja de Maggie arquearse al escucharle.- Idea de ella.- Añadió él reclinándose sobre su asiento, estirando las piernas bajo la mesa.

Maggie se mordió el labio inferior mirando al hombre sentado frente a ella, esa expresión entre entristecida y nostálgica. Ese pelo largo ocultando parcialmente su rostro, sus brazos y hombros musculados bajo capas de ropa para mantener a raya el frío. Ese pulgar en la comisura de sus labios siendo víctima de sus dientes.

Le escuchó suspirar, el vaso sujeto contra su abdomen.

- Estaba segura de que estabais vivos.- Dijo con la culpabilidad tiñendo su tono de voz. Ahogó una risotada contra el borde del vaso antes de beber de nuevo.- Le dije que jamás volvería a verte.- Alzó su mirada vidriosa por el alcohol y quizá algo más.- Tenía razón.- Dijo terminando una copa más del whisky y tomando de nuevo el tarro para rellenar su vaso. La mano de Maggie aterrizó sobre su muñeca.- Yo estaba en lo cierto.- Le dijo mirándola, humedeciéndose los labios.

Confuso arrugó las cejas, frotándose la sien dejando el vaso y el tarro sobre la mesa. Echó la silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie, contrarrestando la pérdida de equilibrio apoyándose en la mesa. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, colocándose varios mechones tras las orejas.

- Hubiera preferido no tenerla.

Daryl cogió la ballesta en la mano y la llave inglesa guardándola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sin decirle nada más a Maggie, salió de la cocina con el paso seguro, el alcohol bullendo en su sangre y el fantasma de su última compañera de borrachera acompañándole a cada paso que daba.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todo el mundo! Conseguí escribir esto el otro día (no me olvidó del repartidor y la adicta a las compras tranquilidad jajaja) y hoy que he logrado conectarme al wifi de la cafetería donde tomo café, he decidido subirlo. <em>

_No sé cómo enfocarán el tema del "duelo" en la serie realmente, pero esta era una posibilidad que se me vino a la cabeza al pensar sobre el asunto. Sólo queda ya un mes para el regreso, ¿cómo lo lleváis?_

_Un beso para todo el mundo y gracias por seguir ahí!_


	12. Escena eliminada episodio 5x08

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario: Carol despierta en el hospital y Beth está ahí. _(Escena eliminada 5x08)_**

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

* * *

><p>Beth echó un nuevo vistazo hacia la puerta cerrada, más relajada que instantes antes cuando Dawn había estado allí sentada, en el colchón de la cama de Carol con una petaca en la mano. Ladeó el rostro contra la pared y volvió a clavar sus ojos sobre la silueta aún inconsciente de su amiga.<p>

Beth se levantó de su posición en el suelo junto a la puerta y se acercó a la cama al escuchar un gruñido salir de boca de Carol, sus cejas arrugarse y sus párpados abrir y cerrarse levemente varias veces antes de, finalmente, entornar los ojos enfocando su vista.

La joven rubia deslizó su mano sobre la sábana y la manta que cubrían a Carol hasta alcanzar su mano y colar sus dedos en el interior de su palma entrecerrada. Beth esbozó una breve sonrisa que se amplió más al ver en la mirada de Carol el instante preciso en que la reconoció.

- Hola.-Murmuró Beth dándole un leve apretón a su mano. Carol parpadeó y tragó grueso sintiendo la boca seca.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le preguntó viendo a Carol intentar incorporarse con cierto dolor.

Beth le ayudó a recolocar la almohada de su cabeza tras su espalda, sentándose en el colchón con expresión cansada. Carol no tardó en coger la mano de Beth de nuevo y mirarla con cierta incredulidad.

- Estás bien.- Comentó la mujer con un deje de sorpresa y alivio aunque no tardó en desaparecer al ver la cicatriz en su cara. - ¿Estoy en el Grady Memorial?- Beth asintió mirándole confusa.- ¿Y Daryl?

- ¿Daryl? ¿Está aquí?- Le preguntó Beth mirando hacia la puerta como si de un momento a otro fuera a entrar por ella.

- Estábamos…- Carol tragó grueso y tosió levemente. Beth le acercó un vaso de agua con una pajita, dejándole que bebiera un trago.- Gracias. Estábamos buscándote, nos encontramos con un crío que dijo que estabas aquí y…

- ¿Noah está con vosotros?- Preguntó esperanzada Beth sonriendo al imaginar que su más reciente amigo había dado con un buen grupo en esa ocasión. Carol asintió.

- ¿Has visto a Daryl, Beth?- Le preguntó Carol trayéndola de vuelta al presente.

- Sólo vi cómo te traían a ti, decían que habías sufrido un atropello.- Carol soltó una carcajada que fue ahogada en seguida por un gemido de dolor.- ¿Fueron ellos, no?

- Sólo recuerdo salir de aquel edificio al verles desde las ventanas y luego el golpe.- Dijo Carol cerrando los ojos con la sábana prieta entre los dedos.

- Noah no está aquí, a Daryl tampoco le he visto. Lo habría sabido de estar alguno de ellos.- Aseguró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Entonces volverán a la Iglesia.- Beth esperó en silencio a que continuara hablando.- Volverán a por el resto y… Luego a por nosotras.- Le dijo Carol mirándola con expresión serena.

- ¿El resto?- Preguntó Beth con la voz estrangulada y las manos apuñadas en el bajo de su camiseta de hospital.- ¿Quién…?

- Todos.- Dijo Carol viendo los ojos de Beth abrirse de forma imperceptible y humedeciéndose.- Judith también.- Beth clavó sus dientes en su labio inferior y agachó la mirada, clavándola en la manta.- Tu hermana y Glenn también.- Añadió Carol viéndola asentir con los ojos cerrados aguantando la sonrisa que pugnaba por partirle el rostro por la mitad en ese momento. Beth se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano y miró a su amiga.

- Por un momento pensé que no pero… Sabía que estaríais bien.- Asintió soltando una breve risa apagada. Cogió la mano de Carol en la suya.- Te ayudaré a ponerte bien y, podremos irnos con ellos cuando vengan.- Aseguró en tono firme. Acarició con el pulgar los nudillos de la mujer convaleciente.- Nos iremos todos juntos. En familia.- Asintió para sí, perdida en sus pensamientos y en patrón invisible que trazaba en la piel de su amiga.

* * *

><p><em>Hello again! Ya que todavía nadie me mira con ganas de arrancarme la cabeza, subo esta breve escena que aunque no hubiera sucedido así, eché de menos en el episodio Coda cuando lo emitieron. <em>

_No soy muy experta en manejar a Carol, (a Beth tampoco) pero espero no haberla desvirtuado en exceso... _

_Un abrazo!_


	13. Sombras del pasado

**Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Sumario: Tiempo después de lo acontecido en el Grady Memorial, hay fechas que siguen estando marcadas en el calendario. (AU Futuro, spoilers hasta 5x08)**

**Advertencias: Spoilers hasta el 5x08 (Coda).**

**Perdonad las erratas,**

* * *

><p><span>Sombras del pasado <span>

Las pequeñas velas aromáticas que decoraban la repisa de las ventanas o de la misma chimenea de la casa que les había sido asignada, confería a la sala de estar de una calidez perteneciente a otros tiempos. El brillo titilante de las mismas danzaba creando sombras en las paredes de ladrillo de las que colgaban viejos espumillones, Santa Claus de cartón y algún que otro calcetín rojo víctima de los roedores tras el paso de los años.

Los leños de madera crepitaban en la chimenea, calentando la estancia a pesar de la solitaria presencia del cazador.

Daryl permanecía sentado en el sofá de cuadros, botas sobre la mesa de centro aprovechando la soledad, nuca contra los cojines de un color más que cuestionable, y mirada tranquila prendida de los suaves vaivenes de las velas de la ventana junto a la puerta principal. Los dedos de su mano izquierda acariciaban el contorno de la ceja, adelante y hacia atrás. Adelante y hacia atrás.

Realmente no estaba prestando atención al chisporrotear del fuego o a las sombras de los árboles meciéndose por el viento al otro lado de la ventana sin tapiar.

Su mente no estaba en ese instante, ni en ese lugar; sino anclado en un breve instante sucedido horas atrás.

_Daryl ahogó un gruñido al sentir un peso extra y repentino en la parte baja de su espalda. Su sonrisa fue engullida por la almohada a la que se había abrazado en algún punto durante la noche. Las manos de Judith se aferraron a la parte trasera de la camisa, moviéndole para así despertarle. _

_- ¡Despierta, tío Daryl!- Exclamó la niña en voz baja pero sin enmascarar el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba lo más mínimo.- ¡Tío Daryl!- Le llamó de nuevo al ver los ojos del hombre aún cerrados sin reparar en la leve curvatura de sus labios.- ¡Tío Daryyyl!_

_El cazador pronto sintió los labios de la niña en su mejilla cubierta de vello, sobre su ceja y finalmente, sus pequeños dientes rozaron el pulso en su cuello. Antes de que lograra morderle de verdad, Daryl abrió los ojos, rodó sobre sí mismo y apresó el grito excitado y sorprendido de Judith contra su pecho, al igual que el resto de su pequeño cuerpo. _

_- ¡Tío Daryl, no!- Pidió la niña al sentir los dedos de él, acercarse peligrosamente hacia su abdomen con intención de hacerle cosquillas. _

_Daryl se limitó a abrazar su cuerpo caliente como el de un bollo recién salido del horno. Le besó el pelo dos veces. _

_- ¿Querías algo?- Le preguntó al oído con la voz rasposa por el cansancio. _

_- ¡Feliz Navidad, tío Daryl!- Dijo la niña, dándose la vuelta sobre él, clavándole el codo entre las costillas y dándole un bocado de su pelo para degustar. _

_Judith se sentó sobre su torso, era muy menuda y realmente su peso no lo resultaba incómodo. En otro tiempo, cuando era un crío, algo así, habría obtenido una reacción bien diferente. _

_Sus grandes ojos claros y su pelo una vez rubio (con el paso de los años se había ido oscureciendo de forma paulatina asemejándose cada vez más al de su madre), se encontraba enmarañado y revuelto, recogido en una precaria coleta que ella misma se había hecho nada más despertarse a juzgar por los mechones olvidados por el camino._

_Daryl apoyó sus manos tras el trasero de la pequeña sobre su abdomen, por si le vencía el peso y terminaba cayéndose de espaldas sobre él. _

_- Feliz Navidad, patea-traseros.- La niña arrugó la nariz, sonriente. _

_- ¡Vamos, hay que abrir los regalos!_

_Judith descendió del cuerpo de Daryl y de la cama de éste con la rapidez y agilidad propias de su edad, desapareciendo por la puerta rumbo al piso inferior._

_Daryl exhaló un suspiro cansado y ocultó sus ojos al mundo, y el mundo a sus ojos con el antebrazo sobre ellos. Los dedos de su mano se enterraron en su pelo._

"_Jamás he tenido un regalo de Santa Claus."_

_Los dedos tironearon con fuerza del pelo apresado entre ellos. Tomó aire con calma parpadeando en silencio. _

_Habían pasado ya varias Navidades desde aquella borrachera en aquella cabaña, en aquel maldito bosque, en mitad de ninguna parte… Y daba igual el tiempo que pasara, seguía recordando aquella maldita frase cada maldito año. _

_Se frotó la palma de las manos contra los ojos de forma enérgica y se quitó las sábanas de encima. No tardó en terminar de vestirse, su cuchillo sujeto a la cintura de su pantalón. _

_Escuchó las voces del resto hablando en la sala de estar, las risas de parte de ellos (cada vez era algo más habitual, y un sonido no tan reprochable y extraño entre aquellas cuatro paredes) y los pasos inquietos de Judith yendo de un lado a otro._

_- Tenemos que esperar a estar todos, Jude.- Escuchó a Carl decirle a su hermana pequeña. Daryl pudo imaginar el mohín en la cara de la niña, su encogimiento de hombros al verse derrotada.- No tardará en bajar._

_Daryl descendió por las escaleras atrayendo la mirada del grupo congregado, haciéndole sentirse incómodo por la atención recibida._

_- ¿A qué estáis esperando?- Les digo con un bufido parecido al de un gato. _

_La invitación hosca de Daryl fue seguida de un gritito de delfín de Judith al ir directa hacia la hilera de calcetines dispuestos junto a la chimenea. El hombre vio con sorpresa cuando la niña se dirigió hacia el que le correspondía a él e intentó descolgarlo del clavo. Aún no era lo suficientemente alta como para hacerlo por sí misma así que Daryl se acercó a ella y le ayudó a quitarlo de allí._

_- ¡Ábrelo tío Daryl, a ver qué es!- Exclamó Judith saltando de la punta de un pie a otro para poder picar por el cuello del calcetín a ver cuál era su contenido. _

_Rick rio bajo al ver a su hija con el cuello estirado al máximo intentando ver de qué se trataba._

_- ¿Por qué no abres el tuyo?- Le preguntó Daryl sin querer ver asomar del calcetín la navaja multiusos que había encontrado en una salida y se había autoregalado por Navidad ese año._

_- ¡No!- Exclamó la niña, negando con la cabeza.- Tú primero._

_Daryl resopló y se sentó en un viejo taburete frente a la chimenea, calcetín en mano. Miró por entre su flequillo el rostro del resto de sus amigos reunidos, quienes le miraban expectantes._

_- ¿No tenéis regalos que abrir o que?- Carol enarcó una ceja._

_- Puede que Santa Claus se haya dado cuenta de que no nos los merecemos…- Dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros y tomando el calcetín que le correspondía a ella y que había llevado consigo desde la casa donde habitaba. _

_El resto fue tomando asiento en el sofá, sillones, sillas y el propio suelo vaciando sus calcetines, desvelando toda clase de utensilios útiles y más que esperados por la mayoría de ellos. Carl se sorprendió al descubrir un comic perfectamente enrollado en el suyo y el cual todavía no había leído. Rick rio quedo ante el juego de navajas de afeitar. Michonne se enfundó los nuevos mitones de cuero con los que manejar su katana. Carol rozó la yema de su pulgar contra la hoja del cuchillo de caza enfundado en cuero que cayó de su calcetín. Maggie miró con una sonrisa a Glenn, rozándose el colgante en forma de corazón que colgaba de su cuello. Su marido le dio un leve apretón en su rodilla ante la gorra blanca y negra que había sido frotada hasta la saciedad para lucir prácticamente nueva. _

_- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó Judith logrando encaramarse a la espalda de Daryl para mirar por encima de su hombro. Vio el brillo del cuerpo rojo de una típica navaja suiza multiusos.- ¡Cuántas cosas tiene!- Dijo sorprendida la niña a cada herramienta que el hombre iba desvelando ante su curiosa mirada. _

_- ¿No vas a abrir el tuyo Judith?- Preguntó Carl a su hermana agitando por encima de su cabeza, y lejos de su alcance, su calcetín rojo, limpio e impoluto. _

_La pequeña alzó las manos hacia su objetivo rozándola con la punta de los dedos varias veces antes de que por fin su hermano entrara en razón, y le dejó cogerlo entre sus manos ansiosas._

_Todos se volvieron hacia ella, recuperando un poco ese espíritu curioso, excitado y genuinamente infantil que ya tenían harto olvidado._

_- ¿Qué es, princesa?- Le preguntó su padre, acuclillándose frente a ella, viéndola rasgar el papel en miles de pedazos._

_Judith cogió el objeto en su mano y lo agitó, mirándolo sin comprender. Su sonrisa menguando a medida que pasaban los segundos y no lograba averiguar de qué se trataba. Miró con curiosidad por un extremo del cilindro pero no vio nada. Lo agitó, comprobando que había algo en su interior e intentó abrirlo._

_- ¡No, Jude!- Su padre le impidió que destrozara el juguete y lo giró en sus manos.- Mira por ese agujero, vamos.- Le indicó Rick, colocando el agujero más pequeño frente a sus ojos. _

_Judith le miró dubitativa pero finalmente aceptó, y no sin cierto miedo, acercó el cilindro a su ojo derecho. Sus cejas no tardaron en alzarse hacia el nacimiento del pelo. Bajó el cilindro miró a su padre quien sonrió y le indició que volviera a colocarlo en su sitio._

_- Y ahora…- Con sus manos sobre las de su hija, giró el cilindro en su mano._

_¡- Ohhhhh!- Exclamó con entusiasmo Judith al ver los cristales y plásticos contenidos en el caleidoscopio, girar y tomar una forma diferente a la anterior.- ¡Qué bonito!- Dijo pegando el cilindro hasta señalarlo alrededor de su ojo. Pateó sobre sus pies, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, girando sobre sus pies a la par que el cilindro. _

_Un coro de risas rodeó su pequeña danza, descubriendo los colores, las grecas cambiando y el ruido de los mismos en el interior del cilindro de cartón._

_- ¡Mira tío Daryl!- Exclamó la pequeña alzando el cilindro hacia el ojo derecho del hombre, casi clavándoselo por el ímpetu que llevaba. _

_Daryl no se resistió y miró las formas creadas por el conjunto de cristales y bolas, rectángulos y demás formas dispuestos en su interior. Le dio varias vueltas sintiendo el aliento de Judith pegado a su cuello._

_- ¿No te parece bonito?- El caleidoscopio dejó de girar en la mano del cazador quien tragó grueso y lo apartó de su cara. Judith le miró con una sonrisa que poco a poco se relajó hasta adquirir una expresión más seria.- ¿No te parece hermoso, tío Daryl?- Insistió la pequeña mirándole sin comprender._

_Daryl no apartó sus ojos de ella y se limitó a asentir, devolviéndole su juguete. Se puso en pie con su nuevo regalo de Navidad en el bolsillo y se excusó para salir de aquella sala de estar, de aquella casa. Necesitaba respirar. _

De eso habían pasado incontables horas. Había salido de la casa prácticamente sin mediar palabra, cogiendo la ballesta de camino a la puerta y perdiéndose entre los bosques cercanos a la zona segura donde vivían desde hacía tiempo.

Había caminado durante lo que habían parecido horas. Se había cruzado con incontables animales que podrían haber servido para hacer un buen estofado o una barbacoa, pero su mente no estaba allí.

Como tampoco lo estaba ahora una vez había regresado caída la noche horas atrás.

Daryl no se movió un ápice cuando escuchó la madera crujir bajo sus pasos, acercándose a donde se encontraba. Sin pedir permiso, sin necesitarlo realmente, Rick se acomodó en el otro extremo del sofá con un largo suspiro.

Daryl le vio frotarse las mejillas ausentes de barba tras la visita de Santa Claus, la expresión de su rostro denotaba un cansancio que daba igual cuántas horas pudiera conciliar al día, no lograban acabar con él.

Él lo comprendía bien.

Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio observando las llamas extinguirse poco a poco. Ninguno hizo amago de levantarse para echar otro leño, no era necesario. El olor de la ceniza llenaba sus pulmones, el calor les daba una falsa sensación de calma y tranquilidad.

- A veces…- Daryl parpadeó con la mirada en el techo al escuchar hablar a Rick.- Sé que es imposible porque ella no… No la recuerda pero… - Rick entrelazó sus manos sobre su abdomen e imitó su postura, nuca contra los cojines, piernas ligeramente entreabiertas. – Y que tampoco era su madre aunque la quisiera como a una hija pero…- Ladeó el rostro para poder ver el perfil de su amigo inamovible a su lado.- Hace o dice cosas que es como si…

- Fuera ella la que las hiciera o dijera.- Terminó Daryl en voz queda sin mirarle. Escuchó a Rick asentir ante sus palabras.

Volvieron a guardar silencio unos instantes más. La mirada de Rick vagó por toda la estancia hasta aterrizar de nuevo en la chimenea ya libre de calcetines a la espera de un ser que ya no parecía encajar en ese mundo.

- Ella se habría encargado de dejar algo en el calcetín de cada uno.- Habló Daryl tras varios minutos sin pronunciar palabra. Cerró los ojos, frotándose la sien, controlando su respiración.- Habría… dejado huellas de renos por el jardín de atrás y…- Rick esbozó una media sonrisa imaginándolo.- Y probablemente te habría metido en un traje rojo.- Le dijo Daryl mirándole de soslayo, ganándose una carcajada grave del hombre a su lado.

- Sí,- se frotó la mejilla- creo que soy el más indicado para el papel.

Daryl rio quedo agitando la cabeza de forma negativa, incrédula y exhaló un hondo suspiro. Se humedeció los labios, sus pulgares jugueteando entre sí en sus manos entrelazadas contra su abdomen.

- La echo de menos.- Susurró en un hilo de voz suave, incapaz de decirlo en un tono normal con los ojos abiertos fijos en los de su amigo.

- Lo sé.- Contestó Rick ganándose la mirada brillante de Daryl sobre la de él.- Lo sé.- Rick palmeó el muslo de su amigo antes de ponerse en pie, dejándole tranquilo y a solas.- Te veo mañana, hermano.

Daryl asintió sin mirarle a través de la penumbra creada por los rescoldos candentes de la hoguera en la chimenea.

Rick regresó a su habitación mientras Daryl volvía a acomodar su cabeza entre los cojines del sofá y su mirada levemente enturbiada se cerraba, sus dedos masajeando el puente de su nariz, su respiración ligeramente más elaborada que instantes antes.

Daryl se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta sentir el inconfundible sabor metálico de la sangre inundar su boca.

_"Me vas a echar de menos cuando ya no esté Daryl Dixon"_

Daryl soltó una carcajada irónica, estrangulada contra sus manos sobre su cara, opacándola del resto de habitantes que permanecían dormidos. Parpadeó con rapidez y se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos, secándose la comisura de los mismos con el bajo de su camisa.

Se puso en pie y se alejó del sofá hacia la habitación que le habían asignado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando que el peso de la ballesta recayera sobre el colchón. Se soltó el cinturón del pantalón y avanzó hacia el armario donde guardaba las cuatro prendas de las que era dueño. Escondida bajo ellas, se encontraba una petaca metálica metida en una funda de piel ajada.

El cazador regresó sobre sus pasos y se tumbó en el colchón junto a la ballesta. Se sacó las botas sin molestarse en deshacer los cordones y desenroscó la petaca dándole un largo trago.

Se secó los labios y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, colando la petaca en su interior. Un leve brillo atrajo su atención, y sus dedos se acercaron a él, rozándolo con cierto miedo y reverencia. El índice dibujó el contorno del corazón exterior, mientras el pulgar hizo lo propio con el interior de menor tamaño.

Con el mismo ímpetu que había decido tocar el colgante, cerró el cajón de la mesita de noche, dándole la espalda, cerrando los ojos.

_"No voy a dejarte"_

Daryl hundió su cara contra la almohada bajo su cabeza y sopesó si el trago de alcohol ingerido sería suficiente para garantizarle una noche sin sueños, pesadillas o culpa.

Tal vez no.

Parecía que nunca era suficiente.

* * *

><p>¡<em>Hola a todo el mundo! Sé que hay quien desea saber del AU con Daryl repartidor y Beth compradora pero, ahora mismo esto es cuanto tengo para que podáis leer ^^' perdón por ello. <em>

_Hacía tiempo que quería recuperar un poco al par Daryl/Judith aunque aquí haya sido de forma un tanto menos "principal", pero no he podido evitarlo. Llevaba un par de días dándole vueltas a la idea y ahí estuve hasta la 1 y pico terminándolo. Espero que os haya gustado a pesar del tono ligeramente agridulce del OS._

_Aún no tengo una conexión a internet garantizada así que disculpad si tardo en contestar a reviews o PM's, pero en cuanto pueda lo haré._

_Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, idea, petición, será más que bien recibida. No olvido tu petición Tania! _

_¡Un abrazo!_


	14. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**AU Coda: El grupo sigue el plan de Rick para recuperar a Carol y Beth del Grady Memorial.**

* * *

><p>Beth se encontraba en la habitación de Carol esperando a que la mujer saliera de la inconsciencia, sabiendo así a ciencia cierta, cuál era su estado de salud real.<p>

Apostada en el suelo junto a la puerta, la yema de su dedo índice rozaba de forma continuada el mango del escalpelo que había logrado colar en el interior de su antebrazo escayolado.

Beth miró de reojo la puerta que permanecía cerrada. Nadie excepto el doctor Edwards debía entrar por ella para chequear su estado tras privarle de cualquier asistencia vital especial.

Las luces parpadearon varios segundos, tras los cuales la estancia se sumió en las sombras. Beth alzó la mirada al techo a la par que la luz de emergencia cobró vida sobre la puerta.

¿Algún problema con el generador?

Se puso en pie, la mano de la escayola apoyada contra la pared, tanteándola para no golpearse con nada. Sus dedos rozaron el pomo metálico de la puerta cuando lo escuchó: el eco inconfundible del disparo de un arma.

Con rapidez miró a su alrededor y se acercó hacia el armario metálico. Intentó empujarlo en dirección a la puerta para bloquearla, pero pesaba demasiado para ella.

Un nuevo disparo y varios gritos lejanos llegaron a sus oídos.

No podía arriesgarse a que nadie entrara en la habitación y pusiera en peligro la vida de su recién recuperada amiga.

Beth volvió su vista hacia Carol, viendo sus ojos aún cerrados, sin cambios.

Observó con detenimiento la única silla que había en la estancia pero no le podía servir para bloquear el pomo de la puerta. Tampoco podía arriesgarse a mover la cama donde yacía Carol, era demasiado peligroso sin saber cómo estaba con exactitud, quizá podría agravar sus lesiones sin darse cuenta.

Beth rebuscó en los cajones y el armario, dando con una aguja ya usada. La sujetó con fuerza en su mano escayolada, su mano sana haciendo lo propio con el escalpelo.

Se humedeció los labios y tragó grueso. Escuchó el estrépito de algo al caerse en el pasillo.

Otro disparo. Un nuevo grito ahogado.

Beth pegó su mejilla contra el colchón y se esforzó en controlar su respiración y sus nervios. Sus dedos se cerraron enérgicos en torno al mango del escalpelo cuando escuchó una serie de pasos acercándose a la puerta.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y clavó su mirada en la sombra creada en el suelo oscurecido mientras la puerta se abría de forma lenta, suave y silenciosa.

Beth afianzó sus pies en el suelo a la espera de que las botas del desconocido se acercaran lo suficiente como para atacarle con el arma en su mano; o darse la media vuelta tras comprobar que allí no había nada de su interés y así continuar su camino.

Apoyó el costado de su arma escayolada en el suelo para tomar impulso, mordiéndose la lengua para mantener en su interior el gruñido de dolor que quería salir de su boca.

El pie izquierdo avanzaba por delante del derecho. Beth pudo ver por encima de su cabeza un haz de luz sopesar la situación frente a él entre esas cuatro paredes.

_"Lárgate de aquí. No hay nada para ti."_ Susurraba mentalmente para sí Beth ahogando un respingo al escuchar el eco de un nuevo disparo y el sonido de pasos apresurados.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que ser rápida. Debía defender a su familia, costara lo que costase.

Con un grito surgido de lo más profundo de sus entrañas, sacando a relucir la ira acumulada por los golpes de Dawn y sus juegos para manipularla, las mentiras del doctor que le habían costado una paliza a Noah; Beth cargó con todas sus fuerzas sobre la sombra que había decidido colarse en la habitación donde ella cuidaba de Carol.

La linterna cayó al suelo creando sombras de pies y piernas interminables en las paredes. Beth sabía que en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no guardaba demasiadas posibilidades de ganar la pelea, pero el filo del escalpelo en su mano y el factor sorpresa no eran matices para tomarse a la ligera.

Un bufido resonó contra su oído cuando logró lacerar el cuerpo aparentemente insoldable al que había atacado. El sonido de un disparo casi a bocajarro que terminó abriendo un agujero en una de las paredes, le aturdió ligeramente pero no hizo que soltara ninguna de sus armas.

Beth logró esquivar un puñetazo en su cara y asestar un rodillazo en el estómago del desconocido quien se dobló sobre sí mismo, y cargo contra su cuerpo menudo lanzándola al suelo. La joven gritó y alzó la mano con el escalpelo en dirección al cuello de su atacante. Una mano se cerró entorno a la suya, una respiración golpeó contra su rostro haciendo que desviara sus ojos del brillo tenue del escalpelo hacia los ojos de aquella sombra.

La confusión y la sorpresa hicieron que el escalpelo pasara de estar contra su palma a encontrar refugio en la mano callosa y regia de él, descendiendo de forma vertiginosa contra ella.

- ¡Daryl!- Exclamó en un susurro viendo la hoja detenerse nada más rasgar la superficie de la piel de su hombro derecho.- ¿Daryl?- Preguntó con cierto temor.

Tal vez sus ojos le hubieran jugado una mala pasada por la escasez de luz. Tal vez aún perdurara en ella el efecto del calmante que el doctor le había dado tras el último golpe de Dawn. Tal vez…

- ¿Be… Beth?

Sus ojos azules se cerraron al escuchar su nombre en sus labios. Era él.

Las puntas de los dedos de Daryl permanecieron a escasos milímetros de la piel de su cuello hasta que finalmente lo tocaron, haciendo que los dos tomaran consciencia absoluta de la cercanía del otro, de que realmente estaban allí, los dos. Estaba vivo, en aquel hospital.

Beth abrió los ojos de nuevo viendo el rostro de Daryl ligeramente emborronado por las lágrimas que se habían acumulado tras sus párpados cerrados. Su mano escayolada se alzó del suelo hasta tocar el largo flequillo que no le permitía ver con claridad los ojos de él. Los apartó, rozando su sien en el proceso, sintiéndole aguantar la respiración por unos segundos.

Sus labios se curvaron temblorosos, milímetro a milímetro sin mostrar su dientes. Su mano se aferró al cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, anclándose a ella. Él dejó que su frente se apoyara sobre la de ella exhalando un suspiro que sabía a libertad, y apartó su rostro de nuevo del de ella para poder mirarle.

Daryl apoyó la palma de su mano contra su mejilla magullada, su pulgar rozando la zona hinchada bajo los puntos. Su mirada adquiriendo un cariz más oscuro al reparar en el resto de heridas en su rostro.

- Siento haberte dejado solo.- Musitó en un hilo de voz, tragando grueso para que su voz no le traicionara más de lo necesario.

Daryl apretó los labios, mirándola en silencio. Finalmente negó con la cabeza en un gesto seco, arrugando las cejas, sin perder el contacto de sus dedos con la piel de sus mejillas, asegurándose de que seguía siendo real.

Beth esbozó una media sonrisa que hizo que una lágrima se deslizara por la comisura de su ojo izquierdo hasta el nacimiento de su pelo.

- Me echabas de menos, ¿verdad?- Se atrevió a preguntarle con los labios y la mirada fija en él. Beth cerró su mano en torno a la mano de Daryl, llevándosela a los labios para besarle la palma y atraer sus manos enlazadas hacia la mitad de su pecho.- Yo sí lo he hecho.- Le aseguró con la sonrisa disolviéndose en la verdad escondida tras su afirmación.

- No pienso volver a perderte de vista.- Dijo él con voz ronca viéndola mirarle serio unos segundos, una sonrisa apareciendo de nuevo en su cara. Serena, tranquila, leal, sincera.- Te lo prometo.- Le aseguró con los labios prietos. Sus frentes se unieron de nuevo en una nueva respiración.- Te lo prometo…

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo vais? He vuelto con otro breve AU del episodio CODA tomando en cuenta la petición que Tania hizo de un abrazo Bethylreencuentro entre los dos. Creo que no es exactamente lo que esperabas, pero al menos espero que se haya acercado a lo que querías? No estoy del todo segura del resultado pero bueno... _

_Espero que la lectura haya merecido la pena. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegráis el día siempre. _

_Un abrazo oso!_


	15. Lazarus Rising

**Crossover SPN/TWD: Según ciertas leyes de la doctrina de la Iglesia, los suicidas terminan en el infierno. **

**Advertencias: Spoilers de SPN hasta el final de la 3ª Temporada de SPN y Spoilers del 5x08 de TWD. Violencia física, tortura, sangre, dolor… **

**Quienes me conocéis sabéis de mi tendencia a los crossovers, sobre todo con esta serie (Sobrenatural); así que cuando alguien esgrimió la teoría de que Beth se alzara de su tumba en un futuro, me hizo recordar de forma irremediable algo parecido ocurrido en la mentada serie. Obviamente, no podía dejarlo pasar y no escribir sobre ello. Aquí está mi chunga interpretación/intento sobre el asunto. **

**Perdón de antemano si los personajes están algo OOC y la rareza del OS,**

* * *

><p>Llegados a ese punto de su vida en el que había visto con total claridad la verdadera cara del ser humano, la falta de humanidad del mismo, el dolor que podían causar a cualquier precio; la idea de que realmente existiera un Infierno, parecía realmente irrisoria.<p>

Pero no lo era.

Beth lloraba incapaz de aguantar el dolor lacerante que recorría su cuerpo, atravesado por dos ganchos que sujetaban su cuerpo al alto techo de la estancia de piedra y humedad donde permanecía.

No había fuego real, no había llamas que lamieran la planta de sus pies, pero no por ello el dolor inherente a semejante hecho, era incuestionable. Se mordió el labio inferior y alzó la mirada al techo ennegrecido con la garganta seca por los gritos implorando por una libertad que ya no iba a volver a saborear por el resto de su existencia en esa otra vida.

Apoyó la sien contra la cadena que ascendía desde su hombro derecho. El polo amarillo con el que había partido del mundo real, estaba hecho jirones y manchado de su sangre. Intentó no pensar en que cuando acabara el día o como fuera que allí pasara el tiempo, volvería a estar de una pieza hasta que _él_ regresara.

Cerró los ojos queriendo sin desear hacerlo, evocar el rostro de su torturador. Arrugó las cejas visualizando sus ojos verdes fijos en ella carentes de cualquier tipo de empatía a pesar de sus ruegos. Su pelo ligeramente rubio cortado y manchado poco a poco de rojo sangre a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Podía sentir el calor de su mano contra su cuello mientras en la otra sujetaba el cuchillo con el que rasgaba centímetro a centímetro su nívea piel.

Estaba cansada.

Su espina dorsal se contrajo al escuchar el chirrido de los goznes de la puerta, abriéndose. Ahogó un sollozo a sabiendas de lo que iba a ocurrir en ese instante.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, inerte, libre de heridas, de sangre, su ropa intacta de nuevo. Alzó su mirada vidriosa hacia la puerta entreabierta por la que apareció su silueta una vez más.

- Por favor…- Rogó con voz ahogada por las lágrimas retrocediendo sobre su trasero hasta dar con su espalda contra la pared.- Por favor…- Imploró viendo el brillo de la hoja del cuchillo resplandecer bajo la antorcha que llevaba un hombre junto a su torturador.

- Adelante chico.- Le dijo el hombro con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro, susurrándole al oído al hombre del cuchillo, haciendo que Beth se estremeciera sobre las frías piedras.- Destrózala.

Las uñas de Beth arañaron la suciedad del suelo bajo su cuerpo viéndole dar un paso y después otro hasta detenerse frente a sus pies.

Quería luchar. Quería darle un punta pie. Quería gritarle, morderle. Quería acabar con él, con el dolor, con todo. Pero no había manera. Siempre terminaba igual el día, con ella hecha un mar de lágrimas y heridas; y él saliendo por la puerta con su sangre manchando sus ropas y sus facciones. En ocasiones, una sonrisa curvaba levemente sus labios. Esos días, eran los peores.

- Por favor.- Dijo Beth una vez más intentando apelar a su humanidad. ¿Seguía habiendo algo como eso en ese sitio?

Esas dos palabras le arrancaron un escalofrío cuando vio la reacción en el rostro de pómulos marcados y ojos verdes: el brillo de sus blancos dientes mirándole fijamente.

Beth agachó la cabeza y no opuso resistencia cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre su hombro obligándole a ponerse en pie y comenzar con la rutina de dolor.

Estaba demasiado cansada.

* * *

><p>- Me llamo Beth.- Susurró sintiendo la sangre gotear por la punta de su nariz hacia el suelo. - ¿Tú cómo te llamas?- Sus muñecas estaban sujetas con grilletes a una de las paredes de su celda.- Tengo… Tengo… una hermana, Maggie…- Continuó soltando un aullido de dolor cuando la hoja serrada del cuchillo cortó la carne de su bíceps izquierdo. Apretó los labios, negando levemente con la cabeza.- Tengo más… famil…<p>

La palabra quedó estrangulada en su garganta al igual que su aliento cuando la hoja volvió a hundirse esta vez en su abdomen.

Podía sentir el aliento del hombre contra su oreja, haciendo que el cabello le rozara el rostro, pegándose contra la sangre fresca de su cara.

- No me interesa.- Siseó contra su oído. La tomó de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle, a ver esa sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.- Me da igual, princesa.- Le dijo empujándole la nuca contra la pared, soltándola de nuevo para retirar la hoja de su abdomen. Un giro de muñeca y Beth gritó de nuevo al sentir el filo hurgar en sus entrañas. Un escupitajo de sangre salpicó el suelo precipitándose desde los labios entreabiertos de Beth. - ¿Ya podemos continuar en silencio?- Beth le miró de reojo deseando deshacerse de las ataduras y poder cortarle la respiración con la cadena en torno a su cuello.- Bien, sigamos entonces.

* * *

><p>Parecía humano. Parecía afligido. Parecía no querer…<p>

Beth descansó los ojos unos instantes, cerrándolos en el silencio de la celda roto únicamente por el sonido elaborado de su respiración y la casi ausencia de la misma por parte de él.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Beth abrió los ojos de nuevo y ladeó el rostro para poder mirarle. Era más sencillo contestarle si no reparaba demasiado en las heridas abiertas y sangrantes de sus muslos, en la ausencia de varios dedos de su pie izquierdo…

- No pareces de las que acabaría en un sitio como éste.

Beth le miró en silencio unos segundos. A medida que se miraban el uno al otro, una sonrisa roja fue tomando forma en el rostro de ella, un brillo ya perdido en sus ojos, y una expresión confundida y cabreada tomando el de él.

- ¿Qué hace una chica como yo…- Tosió con fuerza, su cuerpo entero agitándose y gruñendo por el dolor,- en un sitio como éste?- Logró formular con la sonrisa aún en la cara. – Pensaba que era una frase ajena a este… mundo.- Su sonrisa fue relajándose hasta quedar en una mueca serena.

- Hay cosas que no cambian.

Beth asintió cerrando los ojos unos instantes peleando por continuar consciente un poco más. La chica se humedeció los labios habituada ya al sabor metálico de su propia sangre en ellos.

- Mi muñeca.- Murmuró en una voz casi inaudible que hizo que el hombre se acercara más a ella, pero no se asustó. Ya no lo hacía.- Mi muñeca.- Repitió en voz más alta y le vio girar sus brazos para poder comprender de qué hablaba.

- Ya veo.- Dijo finalmente, mirándole.

Beth parpadeó las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos y pegó su nuca contra la pared, su peso colocado por completo sobre su pie aún sano.

- Todos cometemos errores.- Dijo él girando el cuchillo en su mano, la punta de la hoja apuntando al suelo.

- ¿Cuál fue el tuyo?- Se atrevió a preguntarle Beth aferrándose a las cadenas de sus grilletes al ver el cuchillo detenerse, y la punta del filo dirigirse hacia ella.

- Yo también tengo familia.- Le dijo antes de asestarle una puñalada en el pecho que le robó el aliento y arrancó una carcajada de aquel hombre que parecía ser su jefe.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia Beth creyó ver sus ojos tornarse negros como la noche.

* * *

><p>Una palmada. Una más. A la tercera, Beth volvió en sí. Se encontraba tumbada. Podía sentir algo suave bajo la palma de sus manos, parecía terciopelo. Parpadeó varias veces hasta lograr focalizar su mirada encontrándose con la puerta abierta de un ataúd.<p>

- ¡Maldita sea, Greene!- Dijo una voz tosca a su derecha haciendo que diera un respingo y se sentara como un resorte.

- ¿Daryl?- Preguntó con voz incierta mirándole sorprendida, incapaz de creer que estuviera allí. ¿Habría sido todo una pesadilla?- ¿Estamos vivos?- El cazador le miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza en alguna parte.

- Quizá deberías dormir más…- Le dijo el hombre indiciándole con un vago gesto de su mano que se recostara de nuevo en aquel ataúd.

La mano de Beth cogió la de él sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias y aprovechando la sorpresa provocada por su gesto, tironeó del brazo de Daryl hasta tenerlo al alcance de sus brazos y rodearle así con ellos el torso. Pegó su mejilla contra el pecho del cazador, escuchando su latir acelerado mientras ella no podía evitar sonreír y retener la humedad de sus ojos, cerrándolos con energía.

- Pensaba que…

Una nueva palmada y Beth parpadeó confundida. Ya no estaba rodeada de la cálida luz de las velas. Ya no había suavidad bajo las palmas de sus manos. Ya no sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Daryl junto al de ella. Sólo había frío, suciedad y dolor.

Su llanto de impotencia y comprensión fue opacado por la risa irónica de aquel hombre de ojos sin vida.

- Jugar con sus mentes es casi tan divertido como esto.- Dijo y marcó el muslo de Beth con un hierro candente.

A su lado, el hombre del cuchillo le miraba retorcerse de dolor y gimotear, implorando por volver a aquella casa funeraria, a aquella mesa. Implorando porque donde se encontraba, no fuera real.

Pero así era.

* * *

><p>- No imaginé que pudiera ser así.- Resolló tomando aire tras emerger su cabeza del cubo de agua donde se la había sumergido el hombre. El pelo se pegaba a su frente, sus mejillas, su nuca. – No es exactamente así como lo describen en la Biblia.- Añadió pensando en voz alta, esperando la siguiente inmersión.<p>

- Nada es exactamente como lo cuentan en los libros.

El final de su frase marcó el inicio de los siguientes segundos de abrasión pulmonar, de sensación de ahogo y de agua colándose por sus fosas nasales y boca. Un tirón de pelo y su cabeza salió a la superficie y el agua de sus labios tosiendo con fuerza.

Beth le miró a través de la madeja de pelo mojado en la que se había convertido su melena rubia. Su pecho ascendía y descendía acelerado queriendo recuperar el aliento perdido por el tiempo pasado bajo el agua.

- Mi padre…- Tragó grueso.- Era un hombre de fe y… Murió decapitado.- Le dijo sin saber la razón exacta para hacerlo. ¿Qué iba a conseguir con ello, que le perdonara? Era una tontería.

- Mi padre vendió su alma al demonio de ojos amarillos para devolverme la vida.- Beth apretó los labios mirándole, deteniéndose por primera vez a mirarle más allá de lo que los patrones de su sangre dibujaban sobre su piel.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces?- Preguntó confundida sin querer detenerse demasiado a pensar en la parte de un demonio con ojos amarillos y la venta de almas de la que hablaba.

- Vendí la mía por salvar a mi hermano.- Beth le miró unos instantes y finalmente desvió la mirada hacia la superficie serena del agua.

- Lo siento.- Dijo con sinceridad al sentir los dedos de él entrelazarse en los cabellos de su nuca para hundir de nuevo su cabeza en el agua helada.

- Yo no.- Le escuchó contestarle antes reducir cualquier sonido ambiental, al palpitar acelerado de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos.

* * *

><p>El aire volvió a llenar sus pulmones y su espalda golpeó con energía el suelo empedrado de la celda.<p>

- Dean Winchester.- Le escuchó decir mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados y unas ganas tremendas de vomitar a pesar de no haber probado bocado desde…- Soy Dean Winchester.- Beth abrió uno de sus ojos y giró el rostro para verle.

- Beth Greene.- Contestó ella viéndole asentir en silencio agachado de cuclillas a su lado. Beth cerró los ojos cuando vio su mano acercarse a su cara. Sus dedos apartaron con torpeza el pelo de sus ojos y de su frente.- Gracias, Dean Winchester.- Musitó agotada logrando mover su mano izquierda en su dirección, palma boca arriba, dedos encogidos pero no cerrados. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la línea de la vida de su palma y se cerraron de forma repentina a su alrededor.

Un gran haz de luz les cegó a ambos y un fuerte tirón les elevó del suelo pero sus manos, no se soltaron un instante.

Quiso gritar, quiso abrir los ojos pero la luz era demasiado brillante para hacerlo. Alzó su cabeza para intentar ver algo y se golpeó con fuerza con una superficie de madera.

Un gemido ronco y seco salió de su garganta. Estiró sus brazos y tocó más madera. A ciegas, a tientas, sus dedos se movieron en lo que parecía una ¿caja de madera? Sus dedos temblaron levemente al sentirse encerrada en un espacio tan pequeño.

¿Dónde estaba? Golpeó con el puño pero no escuchó nada. Intentó gritar pero su voz era prácticamente inexistente. Cerró los ojos e intentó no llorar.

Sus uñas arañaron la madera, sus rodillas intentaron forzar la tapa de la caja pero pesaba demasiado.

Las lágrimas se escurrieron de sus ojos.

_"Otra pesadilla más"_ Pensó rezando porque se terminara y volviera a aquella celda empedrada junto a Dean Winchester.

Pero no volvía y podía sentir su corazón latir bajo su pecho, el aire real llenar sus pulmones. Tenía que salir de allí, quizá entonces, volvería.

Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, con los pies, las rodillas las manos hasta escuchar uno de los listones crujir y algo de tierra colarse como arena por la rendija. Iba a tener que ser rápida.

Sus dientes arañaron la piel de su labio inferior a la par que sus dedos se estiraban, atravesando la tierra, buscando la superficie.

Y por fin sintió el calor en la punta de tres de ellos, el aire rozarlos. Estaba ahí mismo y la presión de la tierra contra su pecho le estaba robando el aliento.

Empujó con cuantas fuerzas le quedaban y logró asomar el antebrazo, aferrándose a lo que hubiera allí arriba y con lo que pudiera ayudarse a asomar la cabeza.

Su boca se abrió con fuerza para tomar una bocanada de aire y cerrar los ojos cuando sintió finalmente la calidez del sol bañar sus mejillas. Su respiración parecía la de un animal enfermo, sus ojos enrojecidos, su pálida piel, su pelo enmarañado se abrieron paso por la tierra y logró sacar el resto de su cuerpo de aquella caja de madera y el montón de tierra que la había mantenido allí.

Se tumbó sobre la tierra removida, su pie izquierdo aún medio enterrado y ladeó el rostro con los ojos cerrados.

Necesita un instante. Necesitaba un minuto antes de que la sangre y el cuchillo volvieran a cubrir su piel de calor y mordiscos.

Entreabrió los ojos y siguió el contorno de aquel listón de madera vertical que llegaba a cruzarse con uno horizontal en una cruz perfecta. Parpadeó con lentitud leyendo la inscripción. _"Beth Greene"._ La hierba había crecido alrededor de la cruz alcanzando las letras, tapándolas levemente.

Cerró los ojos y tragó grueso quedándose inmóvil sobre su propia tumba.

No podía ser real.

¿Estaba viva? ¿Cómo…?

¿Había… muerto realmente?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno, bueno… Tenía apuntado esto (en plan muy muy esquemático) desde que el mundo es mundo como quien dice jajaja No sé si he llegado realmente a la idea primera de la que partí, pero creo que algo me he acercado. <em>

_Aclaro un poco el asunto por si las moscas spoileando parte de la 3ª-4ª temporada de Sobrenatural, ojo. Por azares del destino, Dean Winchester (cazador de monstruos varios) termina en el Infierno para finalmente ser sacado del mismo por alguien/algo que le devuelve a la vida. En el inicio de la 4ª Temporada se ve cómo despierta en su tumba, de ahí sobre todo lo descrito cuando Beth pasa por lo mismo. Es uno de esos momentos de la serie que uno no olvida con facilidad, la verdad… Y cuando la gente empezó a teorizar con eso de que Beth saliera de su tumba pues… Mi mente hizo su propia conexión y, voliá. _

_El título del OS hace alusión al episodio en cuestión de la serie: Lazarus Rising o La resurrección de Lázaro. _

_Estuve tentada de seguir un pelín más pero al final decidí dejarlo ahí. Espero que aunque haya sido algo raruno de leer, os haya gustado dentro de lo que cabe. _

_Sé que la explicación que le doy al "alzamiento de Beth" es sobrenatural, pero, puede que en una próxima ocasión intente darle una más ¿terrenal/científica? Aunque no por ello menos ficticia probablemente. _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios, favoriteos de la historia, follows y de todo! Cualquier petición, mi buzón está abierto. _


	16. ¿Real o no?

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario: Es hora de enterrarla y seguir adelante. Post Coda**

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Inspirado en el siguiente dibujo visto en Tumblr: msvsquared. tumblr post/ 104273505237/ aspaceformymuse-daryl-have-you-seen-my (espero que se vea el enlace) e imágenes del preview de la parte B de la quinta temporada. **

* * *

><p>Sus ojos permanecen fijos sobre el montón de tierra bajo el que yace su cuerpo inerte. Es consciente de que parpadea sus ojos ya secos porque, por un instante, deja de verlo.<p>

Las palabras del padre Gabriel suenan vacías en sus oídos, carentes de cualquier sentido o empatía. No le presta atención a la sarta de tonterías que puede estar recitando sobre Dios, su perdón, la redención, la resurrección, la ascensión del alma de Beth al cielo para formar parte de su rebaño allí donde el muy cabrón se la haya llevado.

_"No te mataría tener un poco de fe"_

No lo soportaba más.

Con la ballesta colgada del hombro se aleja de la sombra de aquel árbol, a los pies del cuál han cavado su tumba.

No espera a que el cura termine de soltar esa sarta de mentiras. Hace caso omiso a las miradas que algunos de ellos le dirigen cuando pasa tras ellos. Se escurre entre Abraham y la de las coletas, y continúa caminando sin un rumbo fijo. Simplemente, necesita estar lo más lejos posible de allí para así poder respirar de nuevo.

Sabe que el ruido de sus pasos va a terminar atrayendo a algún caminante o que va a espantar a cualquier animal lo suficientemente estúpido como para cruzarse en su camino en ese momento.

Un paso tras otro y los árboles se van volviendo cada vez más frondosos, acercándose los unos a los otros, privándole de la luz del sol, constriñéndole su espacio, ahogándole más si cabía.

La ballesta cayó primero al suelo tras escurrirse de su mano. Sus rodillas le siguen poco después, hincándose en la tierra y hojas secas. Deseaba poder apoyar las palmas en ellas, estrujarlas entre sus dedos, pero terminaron aferrándose a la tela de sus pantalones.

Abrió la boca pero el aire parecía rehuirle. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, alzándolos hacia las copas de los árboles. Se humedeció los labios, los hombros laxos, las manos entre sus piernas sin fuerzas para moverse.

Parpadeó una vez y tragó saliva, pero esa neblina no desaparecía. Se frotó la sucia base de su palma contra los ojos, librándose de esa humedad traicionera que él no buscaba, que no debía estar ahí.

- Joder…

La maldición se escurre entre sus labios, el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos cuando agacha la cabeza de nuevo.

Otra vez la había perdido. Otra vez se encontraba sin saber qué camino tomar. Y ésta vez, ella no iba a estar esperándole encerrada en un hospital con cicatrices en la cara.

Ya no iba a poder verla una última vez. No iba a poder contarle que ella había tenido razón sobre su familia. Ya no iba a poder ver con claridad (como ya había hecho) que temía quedarse solo, ser el último en pie.

Ya no iba a poder verla con una sonrisa tranquila como respuesta cuando le dijera que, así había sido, que le había echado de menos.

Ya solo podía seguir añorándola en sus sueños y vigilia hasta que su hora llegase y así acompañarla donde quiera que estuviese, bajo tierra o donde fuera.

_"Algún día ya no estaré"._

Una gota salada se estrelló contra la tierra frente a él, siendo engullida por ella, diluyéndose en un suspiro. Otra corrió a su encuentro recorriendo el perfil de su nariz hasta caer desde la punta.

Apretó los párpados, apuñó sus manos sobre sus muslos y sintió la ira apoderarse de él. Una ira como la de antaño, un odio como el que le alimentó durante mucho tiempo, un miedo que creyó casi olvidado.

Las hojas de un haya susurraron sobre su cabeza, agitadas.

- ¿Sabes dónde están mis botas?- Suave, delicada, irreal.

Daryl mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Si no los abría, no la vería; no habría razón para creer que había perdido el juicio tal y como Rick lo había hecho.

Si no abría los ojos, dejaría de estar allí con él entre los árboles, y bajo tierra donde realmente estaba.

- Daryl, ¿las has visto?- Insistió la voz desde las alturas, perdida entre el follaje.

- No eres real…- Susurró para sí sin dejar que la luz del día alcanzara su vista.

Escuchó un suspiro, el aire moviéndose y un leve movimiento a su espalda.

Un maldito caminante. Había bajado la guardia e iba a convertirse en… Su mano se movió con rapidez hacia la ballesta, asiéndola con energía, volteándose con rapidez.

La flecha voló aterrizando en el tronco de un árbol varios metros a su espalda. La ballesta cayó al suelo por segunda vez en ese día.

Sus ojos parecían recuperar el tiempo perdido al haberlos mantenido abiertos y no querían cerrarse, fijos en ella. Su pelo rubio estaba suelto en suaves hondas enmarcando su rostro libre de cicatrices o golpes. Su torso menudo estaba cubierto con aquel polo amarillo sin una sola mancha, sus piernas enfundadas en sus vaqueros. Sus pies asomaban por el bajo de la pernera del pantalón cubiertos por unos calcetines blancos.

Daryl tragó grueso cuando el viento volvió a envolverle una vez más apartándole el pelo de la cara, dejando sus mejillas húmedas a la vista.

- Creo que las he perdido…- Dijo ella en un hilo de voz mirándole inquieta de reojo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Be… Beth?- Preguntó él con voz estrangulada incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos. Estiró su mano hacia ella, queriendo tocarla, queriendo comprobar que no era real y que no se trataba de nada más excepto que su imaginación, la deshidratación o lo que fuera, pero no que…

Su mano cayó de nuevo sobre sus piernas antes de si quiera rozarla. Beth avanzó hacia él con pasos silenciosos, delicados y una expresión que en otros tiempos habría arrancado un comentario sarcástico e hiriente de sus labios. En esta ocasión, Daryl no encontraba las palabras.

La joven se colocó de cuclillas frente a él y alzó su mano derecha hacia su rostro. Su mirada se cruzó con la de él, pidiéndole un permiso que él ya le había dado sin palabras. Al contacto de la yema de sus dedos con el vello que cubría sus mejillas, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Beth.

- Te dije que no te dejaría.- Le recordó ella ladeando su rostro ensombrecido de forma repentina por dos grandes alas blancas que aparecieron de la nada y volvieron a desaparecer en cuestión de segundos. El pulgar de Beth acarició su mejilla con suavidad, sus ojos con el leve brillo de las lágrimas le miraron con cariño. - Ya no estarás solo, pase lo que pase.

* * *

><p><em>Buenos días por la mañana gente, ¿cómo vais? Espero que todo en orden y bien. Aquí vengo con otro breve capítulo más "esperanzador" comparado con el anterior, y que sigue quizá más la estela de la del Reencuentro. <em>

_Gracias por continuar leyendo esta locura y comentándola :) Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que os gustaría leer, podéis dejarla en un review o mandármela por Pm y la pondré en mi lista particular ;) _

_¡Un abrazo y que tengáis un buen fin de semana!_


	17. El mundo a tiempo VII

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Séptima parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

Mil perdones por la espera!

* * *

><p>El paisaje ligeramente nevado discurría al otro lado de la ventanilla con parsimonia cuando el conductor pisaba el pedal del freno para recoger a alguien en el trayecto de regreso a su apartamento.<p>

Beth apoyaba su sien contra el frío cristal, la mirada en el exterior. Sus dedos abrazaban el bolso sobre sus piernas donde guardaba el libro que había escogido para aligerar las horas de viaje.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?- Beth parpadeó y miró hacia su izquierda. Una mujer con la cabellera llena de trenzas y un infante en brazos, le miraba con un gran bolso colgado de su hombro derecho mientras cargaba con el peso del pequeño sobre su cadera izquierda.

Antes de que Beth pudiera contestarle, el conductor decidió acelerar haciéndole perder el equilibrio a la mujer. Beth le tomó del brazo evitando que cayera al suelo por unos segundos y le ayudó a tomar asiento a su lado.

- ¿Está bien?- Le preguntó la chica preocupada escuchando el llanto del niño que se había despertado agitado del sueño en el que se encontraba descansando.

- Gracias a ti, no a él.- Lanzó una mirada poca amistosa en dirección al pasillo que llevaba a la parte delantera del autobús.

Tras dejar el bolso en el suelo entre sus piernas, reacomodó al niño contra su pecho, meciéndole levemente, besándole la frente pidiéndole que se tranquilizara. Al poco rato y con un chupete entre los labios, el niño se calmó en los brazos de su madre.

Beth aprovechó para mirar con más tranquilidad al niño, reparando en sus grandes ojos oscuros abiertos y fijos en los suyos. No pude evitar sonreír y acariciar con el borde del dedo índice su moflete. Los dedos del pequeño no tardaron en buscar el suyo, cerrándose en torno a él, y agitándolo como si de un sonajero se tratara. El gesto arrancó una leve carcajada a la chica.

- Es precioso.- Le dijo a la madre quien miraba con absoluta adoración a su hijo.

- Se llama André.- Comentó ella acariciándole su rizado cabello oscuro con cariño.

- André…- Beth pronunció el nombre viendo al pequeño sonreír tras el chupete, agitando con más energía su brazo.- Me gusta el nombre.- Asintió y se llevó a los labios la mano que el niño mantenía aferrada a su dedo, fingiendo darle un leve mordisco logrando que riera agitando brazos y piernas.

Pronto André encontró más interesante la punta de una de las trenzas de su madre y se puso a jugar con ella.

- Tiene sus mismos ojos.- Le dijo Beth a la mujer quien le sonrió agradecida.- Siempre me dicen que tengo los ojos de mi madre.- Confesó la chica mirando de nuevo al bebé.- Aunque con tener su generosidad, ya me conformaría.

- Michonne.- Le escuchó decir a la mujer sentada a su lado.

- Beth.- Le respondió ella viéndola asentir para devolver su atención al pequeño en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Tras insistir durante los cinco minutos previos a llegar a la estación de destino, Beth bajó las escaleras del autobús con la bolsa de Michonne al hombro, mientras ella se encargaba de mover a un dormido André con cuidado.<p>

Beth avanzó varios metros, lo suficiente para alejarse del resto de pasajeros arremolinados para recoger sus maletas tras haberse hecho con la suya.

- ¿Viene alguien a buscaros?- Preguntó Beth mirando de reojo a un grupo de hombres enfundados en cuero en su mayor parte, con cervezas en la mano y apostados junto a las que parecían sus motos y que no quitaban el ojo de encima a quienes bajaban de los autobuses.

- Debería estar por aquí…- Comentó para sí Michonne dando una vuelta sobre sus pies buscando a alguien entre la gente.

- ¿Cómo es?- Preguntó Beth imitándola, aunque sin saber a qué tipo de persona debía estar buscando.

- Un poco más alto que yo…- Recitó la mujer sin dejar de pasear su mirada de una punta a la otra.- Pelo rizado, ojos azules…- Arrugó los labios.- Barba de varias semanas, seguro.

Beth no pudo evitar sonreír al captar el tono de voz con el que había dicho ese último detalle.

- De acuerdo… Alto… pelo rizado…-Recitaba Beth para sí misma sin soltar la maleta o la bolsa de su compañera de viaje, buscando al desconocido en cuestión.

- ¡Oh!- Exclamó Michonne a su lado con su espalda contra la de ella. – Ahí está.

Beth giró sobre sus pies y siguió la figura de Michonne alejándose de ella en dirección a un hombre que encajaba perfectamente con la descripción. El traqueteo de las ruedas de su maleta le acompañó hasta quedar a una breve distancia de donde la pareja se saludaba.

La joven se entretuvo mirando la punta de sus botas tejanas, dándoles espacio y tiempo hasta que llegara su momento de devolver la bolsa a su compañera de viaje.

- Perdona por…- Se disculpó Michonne colocando con cuidado el bebé en brazos de aquel hombre. Tomó la bolsa del hombro de Beth con una sonrisa.- Gracias por tu ayuda. Rick, ella es Beth, me ha echado una mano con André durante el viaje.

Rick extendió su mano derecha hacia ella sin apartar el antebrazo del cuerpo del pequeño.

- Rick Grimes.- Se presentó con una amplia sonrisa y efectivamente, una espesa barba de varias semanas.

- Beth Greene.- Respondió ella estrechando su mano.- Un placer haberos conocido.- Echó una mirada al pequeño aún dormido envuelto en su manta.- A los tres.

- Gracias por tu ayuda Beth.- Se despidió Michonne con un leve apretón en el hombro de la chica acercándose a Rick.

- Lo mismo digo. Volveremos a vernos.- Le aseguró con una sonrisa y despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano de la pareja.

Beth permaneció unos segundos viéndoles alejarse, el brazo de ella rozando el de él mientras caminaban y conversaban en voz baja para no despertar al bebé.

* * *

><p>Media hora después y tras haber sorteado el grupo de moteros e ignorado con paso seguro pero apresurado los comentarios sobre su trasero en el interior de esos pantalones, Beth se encontró en el interior de su estudio, deshaciéndose de su abrigo.<p>

La prenda terminó tirada sobre la colcha junto al resto de ropas excepto la interior. Descalza y con una muda limpia, Beth fue directa a darse una ducha para quitarse el cansancio de encima.

Con una toalla a modo de turbante, y su bata envolviendo el resto de su cuerpo. Beth se arrodilló frente a la maleta sacando sus regalos de Navidad, ropas usadas y un regalo aún sin abrir.

_La camisa._

Sólo quedaba ella en el interior de la maleta, el resto de cosas ya habían encontrado su destino sobre su escritorio, algún estante, el armario o la lavadora. Sus dedos tocaron tentadores el papel liso de color azul oscuro en el que estaba envuelta la camisa.

Apoyó su trasero sobre la planta de sus pies, relajando su postura pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima la cama. Desvió la mirada por un instante hacia el calendario sobre su escritorio. Sólo le quedaban unas horas para decidirse a entregarle o no la prenda, si es que se había recuperado de la gripe o resfriado que había evitado que le viera en la última entrega.

Se mordió la uña del pulgar que pronto iba a necesitar una nueva capa de esmalte.

Beth se puso en pie como un resorte y cerró la solapa de la maleta, apartándola hasta dejarla junto a la puerta. La almohada tendría que ayudarle con su decisión.

* * *

><p>Su taza de café ya vacía yacía en el fondo del fregadero junto al cuchillo con restos de mantequilla y varias migas de pan tostado.<p>

A penas había logrado pegar ojo, siempre le ocurría a la vuelta de una visita a la granja familiar y más cuando tenía que volver al trabajo. Los nervios, la excitación; le consumían por dentro hasta que volvía a la rutina diaria.

Su pie derecho golpeaba de forma rítmica el suelo frente a su cama, en cuya orilla se encontraba sentada, codos sobre las rodillas, manos entrelazadas bajo su mentón.

Nunca hasta ese instante se había dado cuenta del ensordecer tick tack del reloj que colgaba de la pared, contando los segundos como si de una guillotina se tratase y estuviera a punto de cortarle la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire cuando intuyó su presencia sin llegar a escucharle acercarse.

El timbre sonó en el silencioso estudio levantándole de la cama y obligando a sus piernas a moverse hasta la puerta.

No se molestó en asegurarse que la camiseta que llevaba no transparentaba más de lo necesario, eso ya lo había hecho media hora antes. Sólo tenía que girar el pomo, saludarle, y, darle el paquete.

Era muy sencillo.

Tragó grueso y el timbre sonó de nuevo.

Beth descorrió la cadena del cerrojo y abrió la puerta respirando aliviada al comprobar que se trataba de él, de Daryl. Pero a la par que el suspiro de alivio escapó sus labios, su espalda se tensó inquieta.

- Buenos días, Daryl.- Sonrió diciendo su nombre, pero pronto agachó los ojos al ver algo en los ojos de él.

- ¿Cómo cojones….?- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Beth le dio el paquete, bueno, más bien se lo lanzó contra el pecho aterrizando sobre el que él había ido a entregarle mucho más pequeño.- ¿Qué diablos…?

- Feliz Navidad.- Se apresuró a decir ella cerrando la puerta de golpe sin darle tiempo a decir nada.- Mierda, mierda.- Masculló al ver sus manos vacías. Beth abrió la puerta de nuevo con una sonrisa avergonzada y se encargó de coger de los rígidos brazos de Daryl el papel para firmar y su paquete.- Gracias por… Espero que…- Señaló con la mano el paquete y cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que el mensajero iba a abrir la boca de nuevo, se escondió de nuevo tras la seguridad de su puerta cerrada.

¿Pero por qué diablos había hecho eso?

Golpeó su nuca contra la puerta de madera sin molestarse en pensar que probablemente, él la hubiera escuchado.

- Estúpida… Sólo tenías que…- Ahogó un grito contra sus manos sobre su cara.- Vale, no pasa nada. Sólo ha sido un tanto… Vergonzoso, y ridículo y…- Se intentaba animar pero cayendo casi por completo en la desesperanza.- Va a pensar que estoy enferma…- Susurró para sí con pena.- Maldita sea, Beth.- Alzó la mirada al techo pasándose una mano por la frente.

El tick tack del reloj le recordó que tiempo seguía corriendo y que debía darse prisa si no quería llegar tarde.

La chica rezó interiormente para que cuando abriera la puerta, él ya no estuviera allí.

Tuvo suerte pero también una sorpresa, y no excesivamente buena. La camisa aún envuelta en papel descansaba sobre el felpudo de bienvenida.

- Genial.- Farfulló sintiendo su ánimo caer en un pequeño hoyo mientras con el pie, sin ganas de nada, empujó el paquete al interior del estudio y cerró la puerta.

Ya tendría tiempo para lamerse las heridas por el ridículo, la vergüenza sufridas y lo que fuera que habría pasado por la cabeza de él ante la escena.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas noches! Lo sé, hace tiempo que no actualizaba de este par particular y… las cosas han sido un tanto extrañas en su "reencuentro". Lanzamiento de paquete, miradas raras, frases a medio decir… <em>

_Tengo que confesaros que creo que el no tener un esquema mental claro de cómo se van a suceder las cosas, ha jugado en mi contra para traeros este capítulo. Espero que no me vuelva a pasar. _

_En fin, dicho esto, espero que aunque haya sido brevemente, la espera haya merecido la pena. _

_Un abrazo oso para todas y mil gracias por leer y hacerme saber vuestra opinión en un comentario, y otro abrazo oso para quienes seguís en la sombra._

_Ya sabéis, mi buzón está abierto para cualquier sugerencia o idea ;) _


End file.
